Mi Dulce Perdición
by Laly Soria
Summary: Desde en el momento en que la vio no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella. Era la perdición de cualquier hombre. Curvas perfectamente delineadas, ni más ni menos, un cuerpo exquisito. Era endiabladamente bella. Ella iba a ser su dulce perdición en sólo una noche.
1. Chapter 1

El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **MI DULCE PERDICIÓN**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Cuba**

—Bienvenidos a Playa Pilar, un precioso arenal de aguas cristalinas y arenas blancas ubicado en el Cayo Guillermo, en el Archipiélago de Jardines del Rey.—dijo el guía turístico a un grupo de ancianos, extendiendo su manos para exhibir el lugar.

—Menos mal que no viajamos con ese grupete!— dijo un joven señalando a los adultos

—jajajaja...que suerte la nuestra de salvarnos de esos ancianitos molestos.

—yo no me reiría tanto, recuerden que nosotros también pasaremos por esa etapa chicos— dijo burlándose de sus amigos.

—yo no me quejaria si tuviera la compañia de cierta ancianita. Miren lo que es esa mujer, ¡ Por dios!— exclamó el pelirrojo señalando a una mujer mas o menos como Sofia Vergara _esta bastaaaante bien para su edad — dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la morena mayor.

—No seas tonto. Esa mujer no pertenece al grupo Neal, no te diste cuenta que viajó en primera clase. Estaba delante de nosotros— dijo Stear, el más centrado del grupo.

—Ya... dejemosno de boberías y vamos al hotel— dijo Archie, hermano de Stear.

Salieron del aeropuerto los amigos y se dirigieron a donde se hospedarían.

Pasado 15 minutos llegaron al lujoso Hotel Iberostar.

—Buenas tardes caballeros—dijo la recepcionista con una exagerada sonrisa al ver a tan a puestos jóvenes.

—Buenas tardes— dijo Archie— tenemos reservaciones a nombre de...—no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese preciso instante fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de bellas señoritas.

—Oh, lo siento. Pero es una emergencia.—dijo una rubia mientras se colaba descaradamente delante de Archie para ser atendida. Quien la escudriñó de arriba abajo, desnudándola con la mirada.

—¿Hey que haces?, nosotros llegamos antes—dijo Terry enfurecido pero sin apartar los ojos de las curvas de la rubia.

—Dije que se trata de una emergencia. Señorita tenemos una reserva a nombre de...—no la dejó continuar.

—Pero que pecosa maleducada.—dicho eso la rubia se giró lentamente y lo enfrento furiosa. Aparentando fuertemente los puños contra su falda.

—¿Qué dijiste? ...Antes de burlarte de mis pecas porque no te fijas en la cara de ogro que traes.—los amigos del castaño soltaron fuertes carcajadas. Mientras Danielle y Alison aprovechaban para confirmar sus habitaciones.

—Eres una pecosa insolente. Deberías cuidar tu vocabulario.

—Y tu... medir el nivel de vinagre que desayunas.—dijo con las manos en las caderas.

—Uuuuuh—exclamaban sus amigos.

—Listo...Basta Candy, ya tenemos nuestras habitaciones. Vamos.—dijo Alison.

—¡Idiota!—dijo pasando por su lado y empujándolo con el hombro.

—Pecosa maleducada—respondio él, ella se giro, le mostró el dedo mayor de su mano y le sacó la lengua mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor burlándose del castaño.

—Vaya, que mujer más infartante. Vieron lo que es ese trasero, y ni hablar de su delantera. Y su boca...—comento Neal. Recibiendo una fulminante mirada por parte del castaño.

—Ya basta. Señorita, podría atendernos de una vez.—dijo Stear.

—Oh, si. Disculpen por favor. ¿A nombre de quien tienen la reserva?

—Alistar y Archibald Cornwell, Terrence Grandchester y Neal Legan.

—Muy bien, podrían darme sus identificaciones, por favor

—Si, claro— le entregaron lo pedido. Luego de unos minutos

—Bien, aquí tienen— dijo devolviendo sus documentos y propiciándole las tarjetas magnética— habitación 481, 482 y 483. Que disfruten su estadía.—dijo con una sonrisa la recepcionista

—Gracias, linda—respondio Neal muy seductor sonrojando a la chica.

—Bien...a disfrutar nuestras mini vacaciones— dijo Archie.

Subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, acompañados por el botón que llevaba el equipaje.

Llegando al piso correspondiente, cada uno se dirigio a su respectiva habitacion pero no sin antes darle una buena propina al boton. Quedando verse luego de unas horas en el lobby del hotel.

Varios minutos después, en una de las lujosas habitaciones del hotel un grupito de amigas...

—Vamos Candy, ya cambia esa cara—dijo su amiga Danielle.

—Si nena, vinimos aquí a pasarla bien— dijo Alison, una castaña de ojos como la miel.

—Es la única que tengo—dijo la rubia fingiendo una sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura. Que estaba tumbada sobre la gran y plácida cama mirando el techo.

—Nooo... tienes una que es mucho más hermosa y que derrite a cualquier hombre. Como el ogro de la recepción.

— jajaja...el ogro. Me haces reír Dany

—Vamos amiga— dijo esta jalando del brazo a la rubia para levantarla— ayúdame a levantarla, Ali— ya que la rubia hacia resistencia burlándose de la castaña.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Vamos a divertirnos como Dios manda—dijo mientras ella caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño y las otras escogian que ponerse para esa noche.

...

Después de dar tantas vueltas y elegir entre tantos vestido el ideal para esa ocasión. Las tres jóvenes de cuerpos torneados y perfectamente bronceados, se dirigieron a la fiesta que se daría en una disco a tres cuadras del hotel donde se alojaban. Y donde ya se encontraba un grupo de guapos amigos muy divertidos.

—Esto si es vida.—dijo Archie. Un castaño de ojos marrones claros, alto y cuerpo bien trabajado como el de los demás.

—Allá esta mi mujer fatal—dijo Neal, mirando a la mujer que vio en el vuelo.—Nos vemos luego.—se alejó de ellos para ir de caza.

—Neal se va a comer una grande—dijo Stear.—¿Y Terry?

—Lo vi caminar hacia la terraza.—respondio su hermano.

—Vamos con él.

Mientras ellos iban al encuentro de su amigo.

Tres guapas chicas hacían su acto de presencia al lugar.

—Mmm... No es la gran cosa pero por lo menos nos divertiremos—dijo Candy, la rubia de ojos verdes del grupo.

—Que modesta, amiga— dijo con sacarsmo la castaña. Para luego reírse las tres.

—Vamos por unos tragos. Hay que ponerle diversion a esto.—dijo Alison.

Pasaban las horas y los dos grupos se divertían a lo grande por separado. Bailaban, tomaban, se reían.

En el centro de la pista se encontraban tres bellas mujeres bailando. Dos de ellas se fueron, una al baño y otra a la barra por más tragos.

De repente una mirada azul se cruzó con una bella mujer de vestido blanco brilloso corto, hombro descubiertos, tacones altos y su cabello suelto que lo agitaba sensualmente, danzaba meneando su cuerpo con movimientos sexi, levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, haciendo que su falda subiera un poco mas y mostrara un poco mas sus muslos. Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, mientras disfrutaba de la música. Moviéndose al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en ese momento "sexy bitch de David Getta"

Estaba sola en medio de la pista saboreando una copa de champagne cuando levantó la vista y se encontró de frente con Terry.

Por un largo rato él la contempló sin decir nada. Candy sintió que le recorría una ola de calor, pero se había prometido no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, menos respecto a ese hombre con el cual había tenido un fuerte enfrentamiento. ¡Qué difícil era!

Con una mirada seductora fue acercándose.

—Vaya, no pensé que dejaban entrar a las pecosas.

—Uff. Lo que me faltaba—dijo susurrando.—Ni yo que había ogros en este lugar!—eso lo dijo para que él escuchara. Y se giró para darle la espalda. Él tuvo una buena vista de su curva.

—No deberías hacer eso.—ella siguió moviéndose muy sensual.—¿Te estas divirtiendo? —le preguntó cerca al oído, apenas apoyando un poco su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—Si. Y mucho —respondio, esbozando una ligera sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella se giró para quedar de frente, pero lo miró hacia la camisa en lugar de la cara. ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían que ser tan azules y tan hipnóticos? Pensó.

—Se nota.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Era casi imposible ser agradable con aquel hombre cuando él se creía claramente mejor que cualquiera. De pronto Candy vio por detrás de Terry a Dany, que le guiñaba el ojo avisándole que estaba en buena compañía.

Candy tragó saliva con dificultad y logró sonreír levemente. Por un instante él pareció sorprendido, pero luego se dio la vuelta, dedujo que sonreía a causa de la morena, y volvió a girarse hacia Candy «Es la mujer más difícil y peleona que he conocido nunca, pero es endiabladamente bella», pensó Terry.

Ella era la perdición de cualquier hombre. Curvas perfectamente delineadas, ni más ni menos, un cuerpo exquisito bajo ese vestido para el infarto. Las medidas justas. Sexi hasta la muerte. Una cara más que bonita, labios sexy, delineados, llamativos. Una nariz fina y respingada. Tenía unos ojos grandes y expresivos, preciosos. Dos brillantes esmeraldas.

No era demasiado alta, de un metro sesenta y cinco aproximadamente. Piernas largas y torneadas.

Su piel ligeramente bronceada, tan o más suave que el terciopelo.

Una sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el más grande de los iceberg.

Aunque sus modales lo exasperaban, ella despertaba en su interior un fuego que no podía negar. De hecho, se imaginó transformando el enfrentamiento verbal con Candy en otro enfrentamiento mucho más placentero. Se imaginaba que ella era una mujer activa en la vida, también lo sería en el sexo.

De pronto, Terry fue incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera acostarse con Candy. Se prometió que, antes de que terminara la noche, lograría que esa gatita ronroneara a su lado, en lugar de querer sacarle los ojos.

—Ya has terminado tu copa. ¿Te pido más champán? —preguntó.

Antes de que Candy fuera consciente de sus intenciones, él le había retirado la copa y había llamado a uno de los camareros para que les sirviera más bebida.

Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia ella, posó primero su perturbadora mirada en sus ojos y luego en su boca, como si quisiera devorarla entera. A Candy le inundó una ola de deseo tan intensa que por un momento dejó de pensar con claridad.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Ella detestaba a aquel arrogante, ¿cómo era posible que le atrajera tanto? «Debo de haber bebido demasiado alcohol», se dijo.

—Creo que no debería probar más alcohol. No estoy acostumbrada a beber tanto —confesó.

« _Fabuloso, acabo de dejar mi imagen por los suelos»_. pensó ella.

—Si no bebes alcohol, seguro que tiene otros vicios. Me pregunto cuáles...

Ella se vio atrapada por la sugerente voz de él y no pudo apartar los ojos de su rostro. Deseó tener alguna ocurrencia ingeniosa para frenar la mirada lasciva de él, pero se había quedado en blanco y con la boca seca.

—Creo que podriamos empezar de cero. ¿No lo crees? Soy Terrence. Pero puedes decirme Terry. —le tomó la mano y se la beso delicadamente. Fue una suave caricia, pero ella tuvo la sensación de que la estaba marcando, como el hierro de un ganado. El lugar donde él la había tocado era puro fuego, Candy estaba confundida: ese hombre le desagradaba profundamente, pero cuando la había tocado casi se había desmayado de placer.

—Ok, Terry. Soy Candy. Lamento haber sido tan grosera. Pero era una urgencia.

—Yo te pido una disculpa por haberme comportado como un idiota.

Y desde ese preciso momento disminuyó la tensión. Bailaron juntos y bebieron champagne hasta hartas horas de la madrugada

—Bueno Terry. Es hora de marcharme.

El enarcó una ceja sorprendido y luego sonrió incrédulo.

—¿Cómo habías pensado regresar al hotel esta noche? —preguntó, intentando sonar despreocupado.

Ella se sorprendió con la pregunta y al principio no supo qué contestar. Se obligó a centrarse. ¿Iba él a ofrecerse a llevarla?

—Seguramente me volveré con alguna de mis amigas o si no tomaré un taxi.

Él se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla. Candy creyó que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho; de pronto, no existían ni Dany ni Alison, ni nadie más que Terry y ella en el lugar.

—Estaba pensado si, en lugar de eso... Te gustaría ir conmigo.

—¿Contigo? —repitió ella, abrumada por lo mucho que la afectaba aquel hombre con una sola mirada. ¿Hablaba en serio? De pronto le asaltó la alarma de que quizás él sólo estaba jugando con ella para vengarse de que ella lo hubiera insultado antes. Ella le apartó la mano de su barbilla.

—No... no, no te preocupes. Tomaré un taxi.

—De ninguna manera te dejaré ir sola.—dijo tomándola de la cintura.

El vio la confusión en los ojos de ella y el rubor de sus mejillas. Sintió que el deseo crecía en su interior y, acercando su mano al rostro de ella, acarició aquella piel de terciopelo.

—D de a-cuerdo —respondio suavemente.

Subieron a un taxi. No era lejos, sólo tres cuadras pero ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de caminar. Habían bailado todas las canciones.

Él pagó el trasladó. Descendió del auto y la ayudó a bajar. Caminaron entre risas. Ella se saco los tacones para caminar mejor y los llevaba en la mano. La guió hasta el ascensor. Cerraron las puertas y sus miradas se cruzaron lanzando chispas. Él la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a la pared. Ella lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras sus bocas se encajaban perfectamente. Los besos eran intensos, apasionados. Él la acariciaba pasando sus manos por la pierna que ella flexionó un poco para rozar el costado de él.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, caminaron por el pasillo sin dejar de besarse. Entre risas y choques que daban en las paredes. Hasta que él logró sacar la tarjeta y abrir de una vez la puerta de su habitacion.

Sentada en la lujosa cama, Candy entrelazó las manos para contener sus temblores mientras Terry se arrodillaba delante de ella y le quitaba los zapatos.

Ella quería que la besara, lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que le dolía el cuerpo entero.

Contempló maravillada cómo él se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata, se desabrochaba los botones superiores de la camisa y, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, acercaba sus manos a los muslos de ella. Fue subiéndole el vestido y acariciándole los muslos.

Ella se había puesto su conjunto de lencería más sexy, con encaje y una fina seda. Se preguntó qué pensaría Terry de eso. ¿Creería que se lo había puesto por si tenía suerte esa noche y se acostaba con alguien?. Terry le dirigió una sonrisa de lo más sexy como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos.

Un potente deseo invadió a Terry. Seducir a una mujer bella era uno de los mayores placeres de la vida, y él llevaba en la sangre el arte de la seducción, igual que sabía cómo ganar una fortuna sin apenas esfuerzo; era algo innato en él.

Pero en ese momento era él quien se moría de ganas de que aquella diosa . Tenía la sensación de que, si no lo lograba pronto, se volvería loco.

Advirtió la excitación de ella y, de un preciso tirón, le bajó las bragas. Él seguía arrodillado en el suelo, y acercó su cuerpo al de ella y le acarició la parte interna de los muslos. La sintió temblar y la oyó jadear conforme él se acercaba a su centro más íntimo e introducía un par de dedos en su interior. Al sentirla húmeda y caliente, Terry no pudo contener su propio gemido de placer.

 _«¡Oh, sí, no pares, por favor! ¡Quiero más!»_ , pensó Candy desatada mientras

Terry la llevaba al clímax antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que intentaba. La invadió una explosión de calor y sintió los pezones duros contra el vestido. Gimió y ahogó un grito de placer, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos disfrutando del éxtasis.

Nunca había conocido un orgasmo como aquél, sólo había sido capaz de soñarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vió que Terry se había quitado la camisa y los pantalones. Lo devoró con la mirada: tenía un cuerpo fabuloso, de hombros anchos, vientre plano y caderas estrechas. Unos cuantos rizos oscuros sobresalían de su boxer. Candy se humedeció los labios sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

Terry recibió el inocente gesto erótico con una mirada tan hambrienta que ella casi tuvo otro orgasmo. Entonces él se colocó sobre ella en la cama y la besó en la boca apasionadamente.

Jugueteó con sus labios y su lengua con una habilidad asombrosa. Candy se deleitó en su sabor, deseaba más. Entonces él le levantó el vestido y se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza, y luego le desabrochó el sujetador con igual destreza. La contempló unos instantes en silencio.

—Eres perfecta —murmuró él, maravillado, mientras le acariciaba un pecho y luego el otro.

—No tan perfecta como tú —contestó Candy, colocando su mano sobre el estómago de él y gimiendo ante la sensación de acero y terciopelo a la vez.

—Tócame, Candy —le dijo él con voz ronca—. Quiero que me toques.

Aquella petición abrió las puertas al deseo de ella. Ansiosamente, Candy deslizó sus manos por el vientre de él, hasta llegar a su fabulosa erección, suave como el satén. La rodeó con su mano y él gimió, se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Candy de nuevo ardientemente. Luego la tumbó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella a horcajadas.

Antes de que ella pudiera avisarle de que tomaba la píldora, vio que él sacaba un preservativo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo ponía. Candy observó abrumada y excitada lo bien dotado que él estaba. Se olvidó de que se suponía que eran enemigos y que no tenían nada en común excepto aquella salvaje atracción sexual que los urgía a acostarse juntos sin conocerse apenas. Terry acercó su boca a los senos de ella y los acarició por turno, provocándole el deseo más potente que ella había experimentado nunca; entonces, Candy decidió dejar de pensar y simplemente disfrutar de la experiencia, como hacían sus amigas: deleitarse en el placer sexual y sensual sin sentirse culpable.

—¿Estás preparada para mí, Candy? —le susurró Terry al oído mientras se

colocaba sobre ella—. ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

¿Esa voz ronca era la misma que le había insultado horas antes? Terry

entreabrió sus muslos y se introdujo en ella lentamente pero con firmeza. Ella le

acarició la espalda cada vez con más deseo mientras él la llenaba más y más.

—Eso es, gatita... Quiero sentir tus garras.

Terry siempre había tenido una vida sexual de lo más saludable, pero nunca

había experimentado un deseo tan poderoso como aquél. Era como si fuera incapaz de saciarse de ella.

Controlando con esfuerzo su urgencia por alcanzar el clímax, Terry la penetró una y otra vez hasta que ella se abandonó en sus brazos. Al sentirla estremecerse y gemir de placer, él se entregó por fin a su orgasmo, tan potente y glorioso que se quedó sin aliento.

Antes de salir de ella, Terry la miró a los ojos y le sonrió con mayor satisfacción que a ninguna de sus amantes anteriores.

—¿Ya no tienes nada que decirme, mi dulce perdición? —le provocó suavemente, mirándola satisfecho.

Ella contempló su hermoso rostro y sintió que lo deseaba de nuevo. Suspiró.

—A veces las palabras no son necesarias, ¿no crees? —susurró ella, y apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

No quería exponerse demasiado ante la ardiente mirada de él.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Qué les pareció esta historia...¿Les gustó?

* * *

 **Que tengan un buen comienzo en esta semana.**

 **Y como siempre... ¡GRACIAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _ **Tres meses después.**_

Era aproximadamente las doce y cuarto del día en Nueva York. Varios amigos y algunos familiares de la agasajada se reunieron en un famoso restaurante para celebrar el vigésimo séptimo aniversario de la joven rubia, Susana Marlow.

Con su copa en mano, nervioso y algo molesto miraba una y otra vez su reloj pulsera. De pronto sonó su móvil. Se levantó para contestar.

—Si me disculpan, debo atender una llamada—se alejó de la mesa y caminó hacia la barra. Haciéndole señas al barman que le sirviera un whisky.

— _ **Hola, cariño.**_

— _ **¿Qué pasa que aún nos has llegado?**_ —su tono era seco.

— _ **Lo siento hijo, pero no podré ir. Tu padre me pidió un gran favor y no pude negarme.**_

— _ **Es una broma, verdad...**_ —apretó su puño y golpeó la mesa.

— _ **Cariño, no te enojes. Luego te explico. Tengo que colgar.**_

—¿Ya vienen?—preguntó su amigo cuando se acercó a él.

—No vendrán.—dijo molesto, el barman le sirvió su bebida, tomó su copa y lo bebió de un solo trago.

—Pero si fue su idea la de hacer esta comida.—comentó Archie.

—Sabes qué, ocupate tú. Yo me largo.

—Hey Terry, no me puedes dejar con todo ésto. ¿Qué le digo a Susana?

—Me importa poco lo que ella piense. Sabes que si acepte ésto fue porque mi madre me obligó. Si no, ni por todo el oro del mundo hubiera venido hasta aquí. Arregla ésto, Archie. Eres bueno inventando excusas.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo —dijo sarcástico.

—Se que lo harás bien.—tomó su saco al hombro y salió del lugar.

Cuando Susana lo vio salir, se levantó rápidamente de su lugar e interrogó al amigo.

—¿Qué pasó con Terry? ¿A dónde fue?

—Eh...—se rascó la cabeza y la miró—pasó algo en la empresa y tuvo que ir.

—Pero es mi cumpleaños. Podría al menos haber mandado a otro en su lugar. Hasta tú podrías haberlo hecho.—dijo furiosa.

—Lo siento. Pero era necesaria su presencia.

—Siempre hace lo mismo. Hace tres meses que me viene haciendo a un lado.

—Si mal no recuerdo, tu y Terry hace tiempo que terminaron así que no entiendo porqué debería darte explicaciones.

—Tú que sabes.

—Mas de lo que tú creés.—la dejó sola y caminó para sentarse junto a los otros.

Susana y Terry fueron parejas durante dos años. Todo iba bien hasta que ella comenzó a agobiarlo con sus celos absurdos. Visitas en las madrugadas pensando en que podía atraparlo con alguna de sus amantes.

Terrence había cambiado mucho con ella desde que regresó de sus cortas vacaciones. Estaba irritante y de mal humor todo el tiempo. No podía tolerar la idea de tenerla cerca, todo de ella le molestaba así que decidió separarse. Hacia dos meses que habían terminado su noviazgo pero ella estaba haciendo lo posible porque él le diera una nueva oportunidad.

...

..

.

Iba en su mazda rojo, aún furioso con su madre. Tomó el teléfono, marcó y lo puso en alta voz. A los pocos segundos respondieron.

—¿ _ **Ahora me vas a decir que es eso tan importante para dejarme plantado?**_

— _ **Recuerdas a Frederic, el amigo de tu padre.**_

— _ **Hmmm... si. ¿Qué tiene que ver él contigo?**_

— _ **Conmigo, nada. Si no con tu padre. Su hija viene a Nueva York y tu padre se ofreció a hospedarla en casa hasta que le entregarán su departamento. Sólo serán una o dos semanas.**_

— _ **Oh, ya veo. ¿Pero por qué no fuiste tú? Me hiciste la cabeza con que debería al menos tener una cortesía con Susana de festejarle su cumpleaños y tú ni apareciste.**_

— _ **Lo siento, hijo. Se que fue muy descortés de mi parte. Pero tenía que estar en casa para cuando ella llegara.**_

— _ **O sea que ya está en casa.**_

— _ **si. ¿Tú por qué no estás con Susana?**_

— _ **No tenía porque hacerlo. Fue tú idea no la mía.—**_ estaba fastidiado.

— _ **Ay Terry. Has cambiado tanto... qué fue lo que te pasó en ese viaje que...**_

— _ **Tengo que colgar.**_ —era un tema que él evitaba hablar y mucho más con su madre.

— _ **Esta bien. Hablamos luego. Te quiero.**_

— _ **Y yo a ti.**_ —cortó la llamada y al toque marcó a su amigo.

— _ **¿Lo solucionaste?**_

— _ **Todo arreglado.**_

— _ **Ok, te debo una.**_

— _ **Ten por seguro que te cobrare y con intereses. Nos vemos en unas horas en el club.**_

— _ **Te creo.—**_ colgó nuevamente y condujo hacia el edificio donde vivía.

...

..

.

La llegada de esta inesperada huésped cambió los planes de la señora Grandchester. Una mujer que jamás dejaba de lado todo lo que tuviese que ver con sus hijos. Pero ésta vez fue la excepción.

Debía de ayudar a su ocupado marido, que se había ofrecido amablemente en ocuparse de la hija de un gran y viejo amigo de toda la vida.

—¿Querida, te molestaría usar esta habitación?—la mujer mayor abrió el lujoso cuarto de su hijo menor, que como se había mudado a vivir solo, ya no lo utilizaba salvo que por alguna ocasión regresara por la noche a su casa.

—Wow, que buen gusto —dijo la joven cuando ingresó, observando cada detalle.

—Es de mi pequeño rebelde, pasa que como estamos remodelando la casa no tengo cuartos disponibles, y creo que aquí estarás más cómoda.

—Pero... y él... ¿dónde dormirá?

—Oh, no. No te preocupes por eso. Él ya no vive con nosotros.

—Ah... Perfecto, entonces. Me gusta.

—Ordenaré que suban tus cosas aquí.

—Gracias, Eleonor. Espero no ser una molestia para ustedes.

—Para nada, hermosa. Es un placer tenerte en casa.

—Gracias.—dijo en una bella sonrisa —Y Richard, ¿llegará muy tarde? Mi padre me pidió entregarle unas carpetas, son muy importantes.

—Dijo que estaría para la cena. Así que supongo que no tardará en llegar. De seguro debes estar cansada.

—Oh, si... bastante. Me gustaría darme una ducha.

— Éste es el baño.—abrió la puerta—tienes toallas limpias y todo lo que necesites puedes encontrarlo en esos estantes.

—Gracias. Voy a tomar un buen baño de espumas.

—Te quedas en tu casa. Ponte cómoda, cariño. Te hablaré en cuanto esté lista la cena.

—Eres muy amable, Eleonor. —la mujer sonrió y la joven le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Cuando quedó sola, se dedicó a husmear un poco. Era una habitación amplia, con paredes en blanco, salvo la que daba al respaldo de la cama que era un tono oscuro, tirando a negro. La cama estaba en el centro, era enorme. Los muebles también eran de un tono oscuro. No había fotos, sólo algunos cuadros. Nada interesante. Así que no le quedó otra que entrar y tomarse y un buen y relajante baño.

Recogió su cabello en un alto moño, luego movió su cabeza en movimientos circulares para descontracturar un poco su cuello.

Terminó de desvestirse y se introdujo en la plácida y amplia bañera. Se recostó, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y en el otro extremo apoyó los pies. Dejó a un lado su ipod donde sonaba la música de _"Hinder, lips of an angel"_ . Se relajó y dejó llevarse por los recuerdos, aunque se había prometido no pensar en lo que había sucedido aquel viernes en Cuba, culminado por el acontecimiento más inusual de todos, cuando Terry y ella habían terminado en la cama. _¿Cómo se había permitido ella comportarse de forma tan atolondrada?_

No podía creerse que hubiera sucumbido al encanto de aquél hombre.

El sábado por la mañana, después de despertarse, gracias a un mensaje de texto de su amiga, y ser consciente de lo que había hecho, Candy había tenido mucho cuidado de no despertar al castaño y se había marchado de la habitación sin despedirse. Había querido dejarle una nota pero se arrepintió. Sabía que, a la luz del día, ambos lamentarían su aventura.

Se repetía a sí misma que con eso había hecho lo correcto, que les había

ahorrado a ambos la vergüenza de verse de nuevo las caras. Sin duda él había sentido alivio al despertar y ver que ella no estaba.

Cada vez que le asaltaba el recuerdo de él, el estómago le daba un vuelco. _¿Cómo era posible que un extraño muy atractivo, pero que la ponía furiosa, le_

 _provocara una reacción tan intensa?_

Ella nunca había tenido una aventura de una noche, y la única que tenía era con

el hombre con el cual había tenido una pequeña discusión anteriormente. Le había sido imposible no resistirse a la invitación de Terry; no, cuando él la había desnudado con los ojos y le había hecho el amor antes incluso de llegar a la habitación del hotel.

...

..

.

Varias horas más tarde, en un club muy conocido en la gran manzana de Nueva York, Terry y sus amigos se encontraban disfrutando de la buena compañía de varias señoritas. Todos algo excedidos de copas.

—Propongo un brindis—dijo Neal parándose y con copa en mano y en la otra una botella de una costosa champagne.

—ya sientate, Neal—le ordenó Stear.

—No seas aburrido. Déjalo hablar—agregó Archie.

—Quiero brindar por mis aburridos y amargados amigos, y en especial por mi amigo el inglés que se sacó a la pesada de su novia de encima—Terry sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza.

—Déjate de boberías.—dijo Stear tomando a la muchacha que tenía sobre su regazo y dándole un intenso beso en los labios.

—Bueno... me retracto. No todos se aburren—todos rieron.

—¡Salud!—dijeron levantando sus copas.

—¿Aun sigues pensando en ella?—le preguntó Archie. Era el único que sabía lo que había pasado esa noche. Ya que sus amigos no volvieron con ellos hasta dos días después.

—No la puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Necesito verla. Encontrarla. Saber dónde está.—se sentó cómodamente extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados del sillón y echando la cabeza hacia atras. Inspiró hondo.

—Te la pasaste buscando todo el tiempo que estuvimos allá y hasta casi nos meten presos por pelearte con el recepcionista del hotel. ¿No crees que ya pasó demasiado tiempo?

—Lo sé, lo sé... pero no puedo evitar que se me aparezca en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Susana?

—¿Hacer?

—Si. O te olvidas que prometiste pensarlo sobre darse una oportunidad.

—No estoy de ánimos para hablar de ella.

—De seguro te interrogará en cuanto pongas un pie en tu departamento. Dijo que te esperaría.

—Iré a lo de mis padre. No tengo ganas de verla ahora.

—No vas a poder esquivarla todo el tiempo. En algún momento tendrás que enfrentarla.

—Por esta noche, no.—se enderezó y tomó su copa, levantandola—¡Por ella!—dijo antes de beber de un solo trago.

—Estas completamente loco, hermano—comentó Archie.

—Nunca pensé ver a Terrence Grandchester en ese estado, más teniendo frente a él a dos bellas mujeres—comentó Neal.

Terry siempre había sido un ganador. Guapo y arrogante. Seducía a las más hermosas mujeres de Nueva York con sólo una sonrisa. Tenía amigos leales y una familia indulgente. Pero ahora se sentía frustrado, ninguna mujer lograba complacerlo. Siempre estaba comparándolas con aquella mujer que se había metido hasta en la sangre.

El sábado, al despertarse y descubrir que ella se había marchado, casi no dió

crédito. Ninguna mujer lo había abandonado así nunca. Al principio ese

comportamiento le irritó sobremanera y trató de justificarlo diciéndose que

seguramente ella tenía un compromiso ineludible y que tenía que reunirse con sus amigas ¿Por qué si no iba a marcharse sin ni siquiera darle los buenos días? Después, cuando se hubo tranquilizado y recordó el fabuloso sexo que habían disfrutado la noche anterior, supo que Candy no se había marchado porque no hubieran congeniado. Él estaba seguro de que ella querría

verlo de nuevo.

Quería verla cuanto antes, porque no conseguía sacársela de la cabeza. Y hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no acaparaba su atención de esa manera. Seguramente sólo necesitaba acostarse con ella unas cuantas veces más para saciarse de ella, y luego podría olvidarla. Eso, siempre que ella le diera la oportunidad, claro... Pero ella había desaparecido sin dejar ni una nota, un número de teléfono o una dirección en la cual contactarla.

—Es que no quiero arruinarte la noche, Neal. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que por fin se te dé algo bueno —dijo el castaño burlándose de su amigo.

—Jajaja no necesito de tus favores amigo. Sólo me la banco bien.—dijo muy seguro mientras las dos mujeres que tenía, una a cada lado, acariciaban sus brazos y pectorales.

—Si tu lo dices...—siguió bebiendo.

...

..

.

Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando llegó a la casa de sus padres. Había bebido demasiado por lo que dejó su coche en el bar y tomó un taxi hasta la vivienda.

Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta principal, tambaleándose subió las escaleras, caminó por el largo pasillo buscando su habitación. Cuando por fin dió con ella, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vió sobre su cama un cuerpo casi desnudo, sólo tenía cubierto, por una sábana blanca de seda, las curvas de sus redondos glúteos. Su melena larga y rubia se esparcía por la almohada que la tenía sujeta con sus brazos.

Él, atónito contemplaba la desnudes de aquella mujer, la blanca y suave piel de su espalda, las largas piernas, una flexionada y la otra extendida. De pronto se fijó en el costado, en la zona de las costillas, donde parte del seno se podía apreciar pero además de eso le llamó el tatuaje que tenía al costado en letras cursivas _"Always in my mind and in my heart",_ se quedó estupefacto.

—Candy —dijo en un susurro sin salir del asombro. Ella se removió en la cama.

—Me parece que bebí demasiado —dijo restregandose los ojos. Se acercó más a la cama para comprobar su duda. Ella tenía el pelo cubriendo su rostro, él con sumo cuidado levantó los rizos dejando ver claramente su rostro. No había duda.

—¡Es ella!—dijo en voz alta logrando que la rubia despertará. Se girará y quedará boca arriba.Y antes de que ella pudiera gritar le tapó la boca con su mano.

—Shhh... no vayas a gritar.—dijo en voz baja muy cerca al oído, donde pudo oler el exquisito aroma a chocolate y fresas, de su cuerpo. Ella tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y cristalizados. Estaba asustada, desnuda y con un hombre tapándole la boca. No podía verlo bien porque tenía su cabellos en la cara por lo que impedía ver la cara a su atacante.—Tranquila, no te haré nada. —ella tenía sus manos tratando de sacarle las manos. Cuando se dio cuenta de su estado tomó las sábanas y se cubrió. El castaño sonrió.

—No hace falta que hagas eso.—dijo observando el cuerpo de ella—Te he visto con mucho menos que eso.—ella abrió los ojos como platos.

 _Esa voz..._

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar su cabello de la cara. Y lo vió, era él. Él sonrió seductoramente y sacó su mano.

—Te-terry...

—El mismo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **L** es agradezco por sus comentarios. Estoy muy agradecida por el buen trato y la buena onda.

Saludos... y como siempre...

¡GRACIAS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Su pecho subía y bajaba, no podía respirar bien. Estaba en shock. El hombre con el cual había tenido un desliz estaba en la misma habitación que ella. Lo apartó, y cubriendose como pudo con la sábana, se levantó pero el con picardía sujetó la tela haciendo de ella quedará sin nada.

—Pe-pero qué haces...— cubrió con sus pequeñas y blancas manos sus perfectos senos.

—No me digas que ahora te avergüenzas de que te mire.—se recostó en la cama poniendo una mano tras su nuca y la otra sobre su abdomen, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Basta, Terry. ¿Qué haces aquí? En mi habitación.—él levantó una ceja

—Perdón... Si mi memoria no me falla éste ha si mi cuarto durante diecinueve años, que me haya mudado hace tiempo no deja de serlo—ella abrió bien grande los ojos.

—Tu... Cuarto...—ella estaba de pie junto a una gran cómoda.

—Tú estas usurpando mi habitación y... mi cama—le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Cómo? Acaso tú... tu eres hijo de Richard...

—Asi es, mi bella fugitiva.—se acercó a ella, sus ojos azules irradiaban deseo. Estaba tan apetecible. Con una braguita de encaje blanca, su cabello suelto y revuelto, parte de él caía tapando su pecho, además de que ella los cubría con sus manos.

—Déja de mirarme así.—se quejó por las miradas que él le enviaba.

—No te quejaste esa noche cuando te mire más de lo que pude.

—Argh...eres un idota.—le dió la espada.

—Yo que tú no haría eso—le dijo mirando su redondeado trasero que apenas era cubierto por un diminuto triángulo de encaje. Las ganas que él sentía de volver a tenerla bajo su cuerpo era evidente, parte de su anatomía lo estaba demostrando. Las mejillas de la rubia ardían. Se giró para volver —¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte de mí? ¿Por qué te marchaste tan rápido el sábado por la mañana?—preguntó él. Candy deseó que él no hablara del sábado, y menos aún del viernes por la noche. Ella ya se sentía suficientemente mal por haber cedido a sus instintos más básicos tan repentinamente, ¡y con el hombre más inapropiado que podía existir!

—Quizás te resulte difícil de creer, Terry—trato de sonar lo más segura y confiada posible—... pero no soy el tipo de mujer que tiene aventuras de una noche. De hecho, es la primera vez que me sucede... y espero que la última. El viernes—se aclaró la garganta—...fue un día confuso y lleno de emociones para mí, no estaba muy centrada—no quiso decir que estaba ebria, demasiado para su gusto—.Pero estate tranquilo, no te volveré a molestar.

Terry dudó de eso. Sólo de recordar cuando ella lo había rodeado con las

piernas y le había clavado las uñas en los hombros, se quedaba sin habla. ¿A qué se refería ella con que no había estado muy centrada? ¿Estaba sugiriendo que consideraba que hacer el amor con él había sido un error? No, eso sería demasiado duro para su orgullo.

—¿Molestar?... —dijo acercándose a ella mientras iba desabrochándose lentamente la camisa.

—Pero qué haces...—dijo con voz ronca.

—Tu qué crees... he esperado tres malditos meses por este encuentro.

—¿Estás loco? Estamos en la casa de tus padres... no podemos.

—Tu crees que ellos no lo hicieron cientos de veces aquí...

—Oh por Dios, Terry... Porqué tenías que meter esas imágenes en mi cabeza.—dijo horrorizada.

—Si quieres puedo meter otra cosa y borrarte todo lo que quieras...—esbozó una seductora sonrisa, pasando su dedo indice por el vientre plano de ella hasta llegar al borde de la tanga. Haciendola estremecerse.

—Eres un bruto...—le apartó la mano y cuando quiso apartarse él la sujetó por la estrecha cintura y la apoyo contra su cuerpo, teniéndola de espaladas a él. Ella pudo sentir su excitación.

—Pero que desea con locura volver a sentirte.—le susurró al oído. Ella se estremeció.

—Basta Terry. De-deja de hacer eso.—se movía entre sus brazos queriendo escaparse.

—Te deseo, Candy. Debería castigarte por haberme dejado así. Ni siquiera un teléfono o algo me dejaste. Te busqué.

—Lo siento... pero no pensé que podrías extrañarme.

—Lo hice. Y no te imaginas cuanto.

—Hmm...de seguro eso se lo debes de decir a todas las mujeres—dijo con ironía.

—Te equívocas.

—¿Por qué debería de creerte?

—Por qué te mentiría...

—No respondas con otra pregunta.—sonó molesta. Se apartó de él buscando algo con que cubrirse. Caminó hacia el lado de la cama y vio un saco tendido sobre ella. Tomó el saco —¿Te importa?—le mostró la prenda.

—No, usalo. Aunque para serte sincero me gustas más así, sin nada.—le guiño y ella exalo negando con su cabeza.

—Gracias.— Se puso de espaladas para ponerse la prenda. Él observó sus bien marcadas curvas. La prenda la hacía lucir arrebatadora. Él suspiró.

—¿ Y bien?

—Y bien qué...

—Me vas a explicar qué fue lo que pasó para que te fueras así.

—Terry, es tarde. Tus padres se levantarán en cualquier momento y no quiero que nos vayas a ver juntos. Sería terrible. ¿como les voy a explicar eso? ¿Qué dirán?

—Tranquila, no entraran. Además es jueves.

—Y que tiene que ver que hoy sea jueves.

—Los jueves se levantan temprano. Mi padre tiene reunión y mi madre va al club con sus amigas. Pasan todo el día fuera.

—Y eso qué... Yo tengo que salir también. Y ya es hora de que tu te vayas de este cuarto.—estaba desesperándose. Se levantó y pasó por junto a él para entrar al baño. Ella iba entrando y cuando quiso cerrar la puerta él la detuvo, ingresó y la pateó hasta cerrar detrás de él.

Entonces se acercó a Candy, ahueco su cara con las manos y las beso hasta

dejarla sin aliento. Tiró el saco por su brazo, dejando al descubierto la

cremosa carne de su hombro. Saboreó con su lengua, y luego lentamente hizo un camino hasta su cuello. La cabeza de ella rodó a un lado con un gemido. Después de besar sus labios profundamente por última vez, se arrodillo delante de ella, disfrutando de la vista de su hermosa, casi, desnudez.

—No no...— él se puso de pies y ella se giró para quedar de espaldas a él, se cubrió nuevamente con el saco.—No, no podemos—dijo viendo su reflejo en el espejo. Quiso girarse para enfrentarlo pero él no la dejó. Se puso detrás de ella, apoyando ambas manos a cada lado del lavabo.—Será mejor que... te vayas—la tenía acorralada.

—No lo haré. Sé que no quieres que lo haga.—le dijo al oído. A la pecosa le estaba costando no rendirse ante él.

Con una mano le apartó el largo cabello, dejando libre la zona de su cuello fino y suave.

—Terry...—susurró. cerró los ojos.

—Se que tú también me extrañaste. Que querías volver a estar conmigo—le decía mientras rozaba apenas su boca por la delicada piel del cuello, enloqueciendola. Subió las manos lentamente hacia los hombros descendiendo por las solapas del saco. Fue retirándolo de a poco. Lo bajó con delicadeza por los brazos. Lo dejó caer a sus pies. Ella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que él le provocaba. Cuando desnudó el torso. La contempló a través del espejo. Acarició sus largos y delegados brazos, luego sus caderas. Ambas respiraciones eran agitadas. La giró para tenerla de frente. Se miraron por unos segundos. Ambos reflejaban deseo.

—Dime que me detenga y lo haré...—ella no dijo nada. Por lo que él entendió que tenía completo acceso a ella. La levantó de su trasero y la sentó sobre la fria mesada. Él comenzó a besarla, por el cuello mientras deslizaba sus manos por los brazos, caderas hasta llegar a sus muslos y detenerse allí por unos instantes. Ella le sonrío y él se derritió por completo. Le desabrochó el pantalón y en el mejor momento unos golpes en la puerta del cuarto los obligaron a separarse. Ella se puso pálida.

—Oh por Dios...—dijo en un susurro. Alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación e ingresó.

—Shhh...—él la hizo callar.

—¡Candy!—una voz femenina la llamó cuando entró.

—Es tu mamá...—estaba muy afligida.

—Cálmate. No va a entrar al baño.

—¿Candy, estas bien?

—Eleonor... Eh si... estoy bien.

—Pensé que dormirias hasta tarde.

—E-eh no... Pasa que tengo que ir al hospital.

—Entiendo. Te espero así te llevo.

—Dile que no. Yo llevaré—le dijo Terry en voz muy baja que sólo ella escuchaba. Ella negó con la cabeza.—Sino lo haces gritaré y mi madre entrará.—dijo con una sonrisa seductora. Ella abrió bien grande los ojos.

—Eh... No será necesario Eleonor...además aprovecharé a caminar y conocer un poco.—trató de sonar lo más calmada posible.

—Esta bien. Cualquier cosa me llamas. Tienes mi número y el de Richard.

—Si, gracias.

—Estaré en el club. Te dejo la dirección en la mesa de luz. Me gustaría que almorzáramos juntas. Richard se nos unirá también.

—Cla...—él le tapó la boca.

—Dile que no.—ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eh... Haré lo posible porque... no sé si me descupare temprano.

—Esta bien, cariño. Te me cuidas. Y ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme.—dijo amablemente detrás de la puerta.

—Gracias, Eleonor.

—Adios, cariño.—dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Esperó hasta que escuchó abrir y cerrar la puerta. Una vez que se cercioró de que no estaba. Se giró para enfrentarlo. Y de pasó le pellizcó fuerte el brazo.

—Ouch... Eso dolió.

—Eso por qué por tu culpa casi nos descubren.

—No exageres. Tampoco fue para tanto.

—Eres insoportable.—salió echando chispas del cuarto de baño.

—Oye... Tampoco es para que te pongas así.

—¿Ah no? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Eleonor nos encontraba en el baño... Juntos y... Casi desnudos —dijo mirándose las fachas de ambos.

—Esta bien... Tienes razón. Te pido perdón por este incómodo momento.

—Iré a ducharme de una vez.—caminó hacia el baño pero antes de entrar...—Ah... y si me vas a llevar, mejor apúrate. No me gusta llegar tarde.—dijo seria y entró al baño. Esta vez puso seguro a la puerta.

Media hora más tarde, ella bajó. Él ya estaba esperándola en la cocina.

—Pensé que estabas apurada.—dijo mirandola de pies a cabeza. Lucía un lindo jeans ajustado a sus largas y torneadas piernas combinándolo con un blazer rosa chicle y una blusa blanca y altos tacones nude. Su cabellos suelto, con ondas estilo playeras. El maquillaje era muy sutil apenas un brillo en los labios. Era demasiado bella como para taparla con maquillaje.

— Tenía que atender una llamada.—se disculpó.

—No importa. Te esperaría toda la vida—dijo con mirada seductora.

—Si... Te creo—respondió sarcásticamente. En eso sonó nuevamente el celular de ella.

—Lo siento... Tengo que responder—señaló su celular y se apartó un poco. Él la miraba atentamente, tenía sus brazos cruzados al pecho.

— _ **Hola.**_.. —dijo muy contenta.— _ **Claro que si... Como podría olvidarme...**_ —ella emitió una fuerte carcajada por algo que le habían dicho. Y se giró para mirar al castaño que se había agachado para tomar una botella de agua de la heladera. Luego volvió a retomar su pose. — _ **Si si... De verdad. Te llamo luego.**_ —cortó.

—¿Terminaste?—preguntó con un tono algo molesto.

—Si. Podemos irnos.

—Claro.—tomó las llaves del auto que estaban sobre el desayunador y se le cayeron. Se agachó para levantarlas y el sonido alto e inesperado de una risa femenina hizo que alzara la cabeza con brusquedad sin pensar en el borde de la barra.

—¡Ay!

—¡Bien! ¡Te lo tienes merecido! —la cara de Candy exhibía una mueca de satisfacción malvada, que hizo que él

pensara si le había estado leyendo la mente. «¡Lo que me faltaba!», pensó, llevándose la mano al punto palpitante justo encima de la oreja.

—¿Sangra? —preguntó ella, cuando él bajó la mano y la inspeccionó.

—Lamento decepcionarte. Lo mejor que podemos esperar es un dolor de cabeza.

—Quizá eso abotargue tu exceso de libido que proyecta un matiz sexual en todo —musitó. ¡Cielos!, pensó Terry. ¡Le había leído la mente!— Apoya la botella en la cabeza.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó.

—El frío frenará la hinchazón.

—¿Mi libido?

—¡Así es! —se burló—. Ni la Antártida lo conseguiría. Me refiero a tu cabeza.

—Oh, es verdad —siguió su consejo e hizo una mueca ante el contacto—.Explícate.

—El frío parará...

—¡Eso no! Explica qué te resultó tan gracioso hace unos momentos.

—Oh... Nada importante... Sólo una foto que me envió una amiga. Deja que te vea la cabeza—dijo acercándose a él. No había ninguna simpatía evidente en su voz, pero los ojos tenían una expresión claramente más suave. Terry apartó la botella e inclinó la cabeza, y unos segundos después los dedos de ella se movieron entre su pelo para tantear el pequeño chichón. La sensación hormigueante que experimentó podría haber sido causada por el golpe, pero, en ese caso, lo mismo le había sucedido a sus hormonas, porque era como si estuvieran en Disneylandia.

Unos profundos ojos verdes miraron los azules suyos mientras continuaba acariciándole el cráneo.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó con voz blanda por la preocupación—. No parece muy hinchado.

—¿No? —preguntó. _Sigue así y no tardará en hincharse_ , pensó, y de inmediato se aclaró la garganta—. Es como el infierno —en realidad, una mejor comparación era el cielo, pero no se había quedado del todo estúpido.

Candy le quitó la botella de la mano y con suavidad la apoyó contra la zona

golpeada. La acción la aproximó más a él, y estar emparedado entre sus suaves curvas y la barra reactivó el recuerdo de la sensación de tenerla moldeada a su cuerpo en el baño.

—No fue nada grave. Estarás bien pero si te duele demasiado podrías tomarte un analgésico —dijo, sin tener ni idea del efecto que obraba en él.

—Hmm... —volvió a respirar hondo, tratando de identificar su perfume, que comenzaba a envolver sus sentidos—.¿Y?

—¿Y? —se impacientó y dejó la botella con fuerza sobre la barra y planto la cara a unos centímetros de la de él—¿Estas oyendo algo de lo que te dije? —lo único que deseaba Terry en ese momento era poner las manos en sus caderas, pegarla a él y lamer esos labios fruncidos hasta que se separaran para él. De pronto ella se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación, mesándose el pelo—.No quiero llegar tarde.

—Si, claro.—se puso de pie. Ambos caminaron a la salida.

Subieron al coche. Él no había emitido ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto ya que ella había entablado una charla telefónica desde el momento que subieron hasta llegar al lugar.

Él rodeó el auto para abrir la puerta de su acompañante pero esta ya se había bajado.

—No es necesario que me acompañes—dijo ella cuando vió que él la seguía.

—Tranquila. Sólo aprovecharé para saludar a mi hermano.

—¿Albert trabaja aquí?—dijo mientras ingresaban al hospital.

—¿Lo conoces?—en eso apareció su rubio hermano. Ella en cuanto lo vió corrió a sus brazos. Él, con todo el cariño del mundo la levantó de la cintura haciéndola girar.

—¡Candy!—puso sus pies en el suelo.

—Albert, que alegría volver a verte—se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. El castaño los fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿cómo has estado, pequeña?

—No se nota—dijo separándose de él.

—Estas bellísima, como siempre.

—Ejem...—se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.

—Terry... ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mi hermano?

—Por supuesto... Sólo que tú odias los hospitales—se dieron un abrazo con golpecitos en la espalda.

—Acompañé a Candy...

—Ya veo... —dijo mirandola a la rubia y luego a él con una mirada interrogante.

—Estas lista para empezar, Candy.

—Si, estoy ansiosa por hacerlo. Por eso quise venir. Quiero saber mis horarios...

—Oh, mira. Justo viene el doctor Cooper. Él será quien se hará cargo del grupo de residentes.—señaló a un joven y muy apuesto médico. Cabello castaño oscuro, alto como los hermanos Grandchester. El castaño frunció el ceño en cuanto se acercó a ellos.

—Doctor Grandchester—lo saludó cordialmente.

—¿ Como está, doctor Cooper?—el recién llegado dirigió su mirada a la rubia.

—Bien.. muy bien. En media hora te esperan en el quirófano.

—Si, lo sé. Pero antes quiero presentarte a una gran amiga. Candy, ella es una de las que hará su residencia aquí.

—Raymond Cooper, para servirle—dijo extendiendo su mano y tomando la de ella.

—Candice White. Encantada de conocerlo doctor.—sonrió. El castaño no perdía detalle.

—El es mi hermano menor.

—He oído mucho de ti.

—Supongo que sólo cosas buenas—dijo aceptando la mano extendida—Terrence Grandchester.

—Por supuesto. Y dime Candice...¿ya te has registrado?

—Si, le envié mis datos a Albert...

—Si, yo lo hice por ella. Como no vive en Nueva York.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, creo que seremos un gran equipo.—le guiño el ojo. Si no fuera porque lo llamaron de urgencia Terry le habría borrado la sonrisa al médico.

—Bien, el deber me llama. Nos veremos el lunes, Candy.

—Si doctor.

—Es un idota—dijo en un casi susurro porque llegó a los oídos de su hermano que lo miraron mal.

—Tengo que irme. En unos minutos tengo una cirugía importante.

—Me encantó verte, Albert.

—Lo mismo digo, Candy.—ella besó la mejilla de su amigo.

—Nos vemos, Albert—le dio un abrazo a su hermano y este aprovechó y le dijo.

—Contigo voy hablar muy seriamente.

Se despidieron y salieron del lugar, ella con una sonrisa y el con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No.—le abrió la puerta de su coche y luego subió él.—Qué...

—Creo que deberías avisarle a tu cara. Traes una que da miedo—se burló ella.

—Pues la tuya parece de feliz cumpleaños. Te cayó bien el doctorcito, no...—dijo eso y la rubia estalló en fuertes carcajadas.

—¿Qué fue eso tan gracioso para que te rías así?

—¡Estas celoso!

—Ja... —se mofó él.—no tengo porqué.

—Tengo que admitirlo. Cooper es muy guapo.—dijo eso y él pisó los frenos. Haciendo que la rubia se hiciera hacia adelante torpemente, sino fuera por el cinturón de seguridad ella estaría estampada en el parabrisas.

—¿E-estás loco?—exclamó asustada y pálida a la vez. Él se giró y la enfrentó. Tenía la mirada oscurecida.

—Escuchame bien, Candy—dijo mirandola fijamente.—¡Tú eres mía... Oíste... Mía!

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Gracias por todos los lindos comentarios**_

 _ **y sobre todo por tomar de tu valioso tiempo, unos minutos y leerla.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

— _¡Tú eres mía... Oíste... Mía!_ —esas palabras seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza.

¿Había escuchado bien? o ¿fue el susto de casi haberse estrellado contra el parabrisas? No, había escuchado bien.

Se desabrochó el cinturón. Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba trabada.

—¿Vas a escapar de nuevo?

—Quita el seguro.—dijo molesta.

—No.

—Si no lo haces comenzaré a gritar.—dijo molesta.

—Grita todo lo que quieras. Diré que estás loca y que te estoy llevando con tu médico.

—Pero cómo te atreves a llamarme loca.—le propinó un leve golpe en el hombro.

—No lo hice. Te dije que te haría pasar si gritabas. ¿Podemos hablar como dos personas mayores y civilizadas que somos?.—preguntó más tranquilo

—Quieres que hablemos civilizadamente cuando tú te comportas como un loco posesivo.—dijo cruzándose de brazos. Los bocinazos no dejaban de cesar.

Un hombre grande como un oso, gordo y barbudo se acercó a la ventanilla. Golpeó el cristal. Terry bajo el vidrio.

—Hey si no mueves tu culo de aquí te patearemos hasta borrarte la sonrisa, niño bonito.

—Oh—la cara de la rubia palideció.

—¿Tú y cuantos más?—dijo enarcando las cejas y sonriendo de lado.

—Idota. Yo solo.—el hombre sonaba más que furioso.

—Terry...

—Esta bien. Ya nos vamos.—trató de calmarlo.—Mi esposa se sentía mal—puso su mano sobre el vientre plano de ella, la cual se sobresaltó al sentir el toque y calor de la palma sobre su vientre, a pesar de que tenía una tela de por medio.—estamos esperando.—ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Q-qué?

—Oh, lo siento señora. ¿Se encuentra mejor?—dijo con amabilidad ignorando al castaño.

—Eh... SSi si. Gracias... Creo que sólo fue una baja de presión. Ya sabe.—mintió.

—Cosas de embarazada.—agregó el castaño.

—Ojala y se parezca a su madre.—comento él hombre dedicándole una afectuosa sonrisa a la mujer. Ella rió ante aquel comentario. Y Terry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Seguro que sus hijos deben de ser de bonitos...—agregó con sarcasmo.

—Terry... Disculpe el haberlo demorado.

—Que tenga un feliz día.

—Gracias.

Minutos más tarde estaban aparcando en el estacionamiento del club. Apagó el auto.

—¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme?

—No. ¿Cómo justificaremos ésto de llegar juntos?

—Tranquila. Tú sólo sígueme.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Ya nos metiste en varios enredos.

—Mi madre sabe que de vez en cuando duermo en casa. Así que eso diré. Que como mi habitación estaba preciosamente ocupada—le dió un guiño— dormí en el cuarto que era de Albert.

—Esta bien. Es más convincente.

—¿Podemos dejar de pelear y empezar de cero?—propuso él.

—La última vez que dijiste eso terminamos...—ella se sonrojó.

—Desnudos. Besandonos hasta el último rincón de nuestros cuerpos.—finalizó él, haciendola poner más nerviosa.

—Basta de recordarme eso.

—¿De cero?—le tendió la mano

—Esta bien. De cero.—pactaron estrechando las manos.

—Préstame eso.—le arrebató el celular.

—Hey. No puedes estar revisando mis cosas. Es privado.

—Solo será un momento—marcó unos números y el celular del castaño sonó.—Listo.—ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.—ese es mi número. — le entregó el móvil y luego bajó, rodeó el auto para abrir la puerta de su acompañante.

—Vamos.—en cuanto la vió caminar y como ciertos hombres no quitaban sus ojos de las elegantes caderas cubierta por un pantalón, molestandola visualmente aunque a ella no, ya que no lo notaba pero él si. La tomó de la mano. Cosa que no hacía con las mujeres anteriores sólo que con ella le provocaba hacer hasta lo que nunca se imaginó que haría. Ella dudó pero sin embargo no discutió y lo siguió hacia el restaurante.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron a la puerta.

Los padres del joven ya estaban esperandola en el restaurante. Cuando ambos ingresaron, Eleonor elevó sus cejas en asombro.

—Hola.—saludó la rubia. A ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, pequeña.—Richard se puso de pie.

—Candy, querida. Terry, ¿qué haces aquí?—cuestionó su madre.

—Hola a ti también mamá. Papá.—le dio un abrazo a éste último.

—¿Cómo estas, hijo? Veo que ya se conocieron.

—Asi es. Anoche fuí a casa y me quedé dormido en la habitación de Albert, como la mía estaba ocupada. Y cuando me levanté vi a Candy en la cocina. Supuse que era la hija de Frederic y me ofrecí en llevarla al hospital y luego traerla con ustedes para que no se perdiera.

—Fue muy amable de su parte—dijo Candy algo nerviosa por la mirada interrogante de la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

—Oh. Que gesto tan noble de tu parte, cariño.—su madre conocía a la perfección a su hijo y sabía de sobra que él no era nada generoso con sus invitados. Pero era de esperarse de que se ofreciera a servirle a Candy ya que ésta era una mujer impresionante en todo aspecto y más en lo físico.

—Ya ven. No soy tan desatento como ustedes suponen.

—¿Almorzarás con nosotros?—le preguntó su padre.

—No. Pero iré para la cena. Prometí a Candy llevarla a conocer la noche neoyorquina.—esta abrió sus ojos en asombro.

—Ah. Pero yo no...

—Tranquila. Ya te dije que no me molesta ser tu guía.—le guiñó.

—Entonces prepararé yo misma la cena. Albert también me llamó diciendo lo mismo. Por fin tendré a mis pequeños rebeldes juntos.

—Mamá hace tiempo que dejamos de ser tus pequeños.

—Lo sé. Pero a mi me gusta sentirlos así, mis pequeños—éste puso los ojos en blanco.

—Los veré más tarde.—se despidió.

—Espero que mi hijo no te haya incomodado. Algunas veces suele ser tan... Difícil.

—Oh, no Eleonor. Fue todo un... caballero.—dijo con una fingida sonrisa.

—Vaya. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que Terry se solidarizara con alguien.

—Eleonor. No seas tan dura con él. Terry tiene un carácter especial. Digamos difícil de manejar. Pero es un buen muchacho—comento Richard.

Candy escuchaba atentamente las declaraciones de Eleonor sobre sus hijos. Eran dos hombres tan distintos. Físicamente, Terry era igual a su padre mientras que Albert era el mismo retrato que su madre. Ambos eran demasiado guapos.

—¿Y cómo te fue en el hospital?—cuestionó Richard

—Muy bien. Albert me presentó al doctor con quien haremos la residencia. Por cierto, no sabía que él trabajaba ahí.

—Hace poco que lo trasladaron.—comentó Eleonor.

—¿Cuándo comenzarás?

—El lunes.—sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.—estoy muy ansiosa por hacerlo.

—Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre.—comentó Richard con nostalgia. Él y los padres de Candy fueron grandes amigos durante la escuela secundaria y la universidad. Pero cuando él conoció a la mujer que actualmente es su esposa, se distanciaron un poco ya que ésta sentía celos de la madre de Candy. Pero luego con el tiempo fue conociendola más y terminaron por ser buenas amigas.

—Todos me dicen lo mismo. Que mamá además de hermosa tenía un corazón tan noble.—su madre había fallecido cuando ella apenas tenía cinco años.

—Asi es, cariño. Era igual a ti—dijo Eleonor tomándole ambas manos entre las suyas.—tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de verte hecha toda una mujer. No sólo heredaste su belleza sino ese noble corazoncito.

—Gracias. Ustedes se han portado tan lindos conmigo.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. Tus padres son como de la familia y tú vendrías a ser como nuestra sobrina.—pronunció orgulloso el hombre.

...

..

.

Terry había llegado a la empresa. Sus empleados lo miraron extrañados ya que éste jamás llegaba de buen humor en estos últimos meses.

—¿A quién debemos agradecerle?—dijo con ironía, su amigo entrando al despacho. Se sentó frente a él.

—¿Por...?— tenía una postura más relajada. Su cuerpo apoyado en el respaldo, el pie derecho descansaba en la rodilla izquierda. Mientras daba semicírculos con la silla.

—Por la cara de bobo que traes.—se burló.

—La encontré.—dijo aún más sonriente.

—¿A quién?

—A ella... A Candy.

—¿A tu perdición? ¿dónde?—se puso recto.

—En mi casa. Justo en mi cama.

—En tu cama...

—Recuerdas que te conté sobre la hija de White

—De White Andrew—Archie tenía recuerdos muy vagos de la mencionada. No recordaba su rostro.

—Si... Es la hija de Frederic White Andrews.

—Vaya. Eso se llama tener todo servido. Deberías pasarme un poco de tu suerte.

—Esta noche cenaré en casa con mis padres. Luego la llevaré al club.

— Sabes que estarán todos los chicos y de seguro que Susana también lo estará.

—No. Me dejó un mensaje hace unos minutos diciendo que se iba por unos días a casa de su hermana. Tengo tiempo hasta entonces para pensar en cómo sacármela de encima.

—Dudo que te la haga tan fácil.

—Lo sé pero mientras aprovecharé mi tiempo con ella.

—De verdad esta chica te está llevando a la perdición. Tu padre se molestará en cuanto se entere de que no asististe a la reunión de hoy en la mañana.

—Ya lo sabe. Lo ví cuando la dejé con ellos.

—Veo que empezaste bien el día.

—Yo diría que de maravilla.

—¿Qué harás con Susana? Porque va a volver.

—Por el momento nada. Susana es un cero a la izquierda en mi vida.

—Le prometiste que se darían una oportunidad. ¿Y con esta chica que tienes pensado hacer?

—De todo.—dijo con arrogancia.

—No creo que sea bueno. Recuerda que es la hija del amigo de tu padre, además si White se entera ten por seguro que te cortará las bolas—fingió dolor—. No deberías involucrarte con ella sólo para sacarte las ganas.

—Candy me gusta.

—A ti te gustan todas. Una vez que te cansas de ellas las despachas como si nada.

—Por ahora necesito estar cerca de ella. No voy a dejarla ir. Después veré.

—No juegues con fuego, Terry.

—Deja de sermones.

—Llegará el día en que una mujer te pongas los puntos. Y no creo que te guste estar en el lugar donde tú las ponías a ellas.

—Eso nunca.—dijo muy seguro.

—Si tú lo dices.

...

..

.

Esa noche, como lo había prometido llegó temprano a casa de sus padres. Cenaron tranquilamente en familia.

Luego los tres jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el club nocturno del cual Terry le había platicado a la rubia.

Albert no se quiso despegar de la jóven, ya que conocía perfectamente a su hermano menor y la fama que éste tenía.

Llegaron al lugar. Había una larga cola en espera para poder ingresar pero éstos no tuvieron que esperar ya que los hermanos Grandchester eran conocidos por frecuentar la mayoría de las noches, durante los fines de semanas, más el menor que el otro.

—¿Te dije que luces increíble?—le susurró al oídoTerry mientras la guiaba entre la multitud. Llevaba un pantalón blanco de cintura alta ajustado, sandalias rojas con altos tacones y una fina tira sujetando sus dedos. Un top del mismo color que dejaba ver parte de su vientre plano y hombros. El blanco hacia resaltar su piel bronceada. No era de maquillarse tanto por lo que sólo colocó un brillo en sus labios. Su cabello lo había recogido en una cola alta.

—Gracias. Tú también. Que lugar más... Increíble.—comentó admirando el exclusivo local. Alumbrado con luces bajas, en tonos rojos muy bajos y luz ultravioleta.

Se dirigieron a la zona vip donde estaban los demás acompañados de exuberantes mujeres. Un sillón color vino en forma de L, una mesa ratona en el medio. El lugar estaba separado por cortinas blancas con rayas verticales en negro. Era solamente para clientes exclusivos.

—¡Ah bueno! Pero que preciosidad—dijo Neal en cuanto la vio acercarse.

—Oye.—se quejó la mujer que tenía al lado.

—Será mejor que se retiren bombones—dijo Stear. Éstas no dudaron y se marcharon desilusionadas.

—Hola a todos.—saludó Albert estrechando la mano a Neal, Stear.

—Hola amigo.—Stear le dió un abrazo. Luego Neal le tendió la mano.—¿Y esta bella dama?—la miró de los pies a la cabeza elevando sus cejas con admiración.

—Es Candy. Y viene conmigo—dijo serio el castaño y marcando su territorio.

—Soy Candice White.—ella agregó esbozando un encantadora sonrisa.

—Encantado. Alistar Cornwell, para servirte.—tomó su mano y depositó un beso en el dorso. Haciendo que el castaño se tensara.—Pero puedes decirme Stear.

—Yo soy Neal Legan, un gran amigo de éstos. —señaló con la mirada a los hermanos.—Y estoy más que encantado de conocete—le guiñó.

—Hola Neal.—tomaron asientos. Y como siempre Terry a su lado.

—Y Archie, ¿dónde está?—preguntó Terry observando que faltaba uno.

—Dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde. Tenía que arreglar un...—alargó—asunto muy importante.—comentó Stear.

—Buenas noches.—dijo con demasiado entusiasmo la camarera. Vestida de pollera negra muy corta y camisa blanca con varios botones sin abrochar por lo que dejaba ver sus grandes y operados senos.

—Hola—la saludaron todos. Neal la repasó con la mirada por todo el cuerpo deteniéndose especialmente en sus curvas delanteras.

—¿Qué vas a tomar?—preguntó Albert a la pecosa.

—Lo de siempre.—cuando Albert la visitaba en Chicago solían salir a bailar o alguna parte. Por lo que conocía algunos de los gustos de ella. Terry observaba cómo su hermano miraba a su invitada. No le gustaba que éste la conociera más que él y que supiera sus gustos. No sabía con exactitud la relación que éstos habían y que aún seguían manteniendo.

—Yo me ocupo.—dijo con una mirada fría a su hermano.

—Como quieras. Aunque dudó que conozca lo que le gusta.—respondió con burla.

— Sé exactamente lo que le gusta.—dijo y la miró con arrogancia. Por lo que ella se ruborizó. Se sintió aliviada de estar casi a oscuras y de que ninguno pudiera notarlo.

—Un vanilla strawberry caipi con trocitos de fresas.—dijo Albert haciendo que su hermano se molestara más.

—Una botella de Glenfiddich 40 años.—solicitó Terry.

—Bien, enseguida regreso.—se retiró la mujer.

—Vaya. Pero ¿Qué festejamos?—cuestionó Neal ante el pedido de su amigo.

—¡Que hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida!—dijo sin mirando fijamente a la rubia.

— Para ti todos las noches son buenas—se burló Neal.

—Tú cállate.

—Esta bien esta bien. No dije nada—hizo una señal de cerrar la boca con un zipper.

—Yo iré al tocador.—dijo Candy levantándose de su asiento.

—Te acompaño—se ofreció el castaño.

—No será necesario. Gracias.—se alejó del grupo.—necesitaba atender a su insistente amiga que no dejaba de llamarla.

Iba distraída, con la mirada dentro de su pequeño bolso de mano cuando chocó contra algo o en este caso alguien.

—¡Mierda!—maldijo el hombre sintiendo el frío líquido sobre su pecho.

—Oh lo siento.

—¿Por qué no te fijas por... —se detuvo en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en esa bella señorita que tenia frente a él con carita angustiada.

—Disculpe. Que torpe. Juró que no lo ví.

—Esta bien. Fue sólo un accidente.

—Déjeme buscar algo con que limpiar su camisa.—la rubia sacó un pañuelo de su bolso.

—No hace falta.—dijo más calmado sin dejar de mirarla.

—Toma.—le entregó un pañuelo.

—Gracias. ¿Aceptarías tomar una copa conmigo?

—Eh... Me gustaría poder aceptar pero vine con unos amigos y dudó que me dejen abandonarlos además debo responder un llamada importante.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y señalando su móvil que ya tenía una llamada en espera.

—Esta bien. Espero poder encontrarte algún día.

—Disculpame otra vez por haber manchado tu camisa.—dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.—Adios.— se encaminó hacia los privados.

El joven se dirigió hacia donde estaba su grupo de amigos.

—Hasta que por fin te dignas a aparecer.—comentó Terry.

—Acabo de enamorarme—dijo el recién llegado tumbandose en el asiento.—No he visto en mi vida una mujer tan bella como ella. Es preciosa y huele tan bien... Ese perfume—puso el pañuelo que tenía en su manos y aspiró el aroma exquisito que desprendía.

—Otro más—agregó Stear.

—Espera a ver a la amiga de Terry. Es un infarto de mujer.—comentó Neal.

—Ya cortala Neal si no quieres llegar a tu casa con un ojo menos.—lo regañó el castaño.

—¿Y quién es la susodicha? ¿y por qué no te quedaste con ella?—cuestionó Albert.

—Porque estaba con sus amigos.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa?—preguntó Neal.

—Me lo hizo mi bella dama.—echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos para recordar aquella mujer que le robó el aliento.

—¿Qué paso que demoraste tanto?—preguntó Terry poniéndose de pie en cuanto la vió aparecer a la rubia.

—Tuve un pequeño percance.—dijo y luego miró al joven. Se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Tú—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Se conocen?—preguntó Terry mirando a uno y luego al otro.

—Eh... Yo sin querer arruine su camisa.—dijo ella inocentemente sin saber lo que antes éste había comentado.

—¿Qué? ¿es ella de quien estabas hablando?—lo interrogó Terry rojo de celos.

—Eh... ¿Tu eres Candy?—le preguntó nervioso. Lo que menos se hubiera imaginado es que esa bella mujer era por la que Terry se desvelada cada noche pensando en ella.

—Si—respondió moviendo su cabeza.

—Vaya ahora si que se armó.—comentó Neal.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **He**_ _leído cada uno de sus comentarios y de verdad estoy muy agradecida por la buena onda._

 _Se que por ahí tengo errores, o escirbo algo y luego cuando deseo modificarlo se me pasan ciertas partes que me olvido de corregir. De verdad lo siento, como dije anteriormente me cuesta darme cuenta porque lo hago desde el Celu ya que aún no tengo mi notebook._

 _ **Gracias**_ _a cada una de ustedes por leer, por sus comentarios y también recomendarme con sus grupos y sumarme más seguidores y lectores a mis historias._

 _Hoy estaré actualizando todas mis historias. Perdón por la demora chicas._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Durante todo el fin de semana Candy habia tratado, por todos los medios, evitar a Terry. No le respondió los mensajes ni atendió a las insistentes llamadas. Buscó excusas para salir temprano de la mansión de los Grandchester para no tener que toparse con aquel arrogante y posesivo hombre. Y para su suerte, una de sus grandes amigas estaba por Nueva York, así que pasó el resto del finde en el hotel donde ella se hospedaba.

El lunes se presentó temprano en el hospital. El doctor Cooper la había asignado junto a tres compañeros en el área de emergencia, estuvieron la mayor parte de la mañana de un lado a otro.

Al mediodía, agotada, se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital junto a Annie, una de las residentes. Su amiga Alison ya la esperaba allí, había viajado por trabajo y como tenía unas horas libres antes de regresar, decidió pasar a saludarla antes de marcharse.

Desplazándose dentro de la cabina, del lugar escuchó su teléfono con el sonido que indicaba que tenia un mensaje de texto. Annie la miró curiosa y preguntó:

—Tú móvil no ha dejado de sonar en todo lo que va del día ¿Quién es?— la rubia echó un vistazo a la pantalla. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa al ver al joven arrogante en la pantalla. Contempló mentir y decir que no era nada, pero no le gustaba mentir además estaba su gran amiga y no habría durado ni un segundo que la joven que tenía en frente se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

—Es Terry— dijo con indiferencia como si no fuera gran cosa. La castaña se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—¿El ogro del hotel?— Alison preguntó sobre una risita. Candy asintió con la cabeza.

— El mismo— el camarero llegó e hicieron sus pedidos.

—¿Qué dice el texto?— dijo Annie, la miró expectante.

Abriendo su teléfono lo leyó en silencio primero y luego en voz alta para ambas jóvenes. " _ **Deja de ignorar las llamadas. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, Candice White Andrews".**_

—Wow—, exclamó Annie.

—Parece intenso. ¿Lo que tiene tu ropa interior en un aprieto?— dijo su amiga entre risas.

—Supongo. No creo que él este acostumbrado a tener que trabajar para conseguir la atención.

—Entonces, ¿le vas a responder?—preguntó Annie manteniendo la mirada. La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en que debía hacer. Sabía que tenía que hacerle caso a su razón y hacerle entender de alguna u otra manera o obligarlo a darse cuenta de que no estaba a sus órdenes, pero otra parte de ella, tenía una especie de miedo de lo que podría hacer si no le contestaba.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en el teléfono como si mágicamente apareciera la respuesta correcta. Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa su móvil vibró con otro mensaje.

" _ **Última oportunidad, Candy. Por cierto me encanta como el azul claro resalta en tu piel"**_

Sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en su ambo azul que estaba usando. Miró alrededor del lugar frenéticamente. — _Él tiene que estar aquí. ¿Cómo si no iba a saber lo que tengo puesto? —_ dijo para sí misma mientras observaba el lugar.

Al ver la cara de espanto de la rubia, Alison :

—¿Estás bien?— su mirada notaba preocupación

—Maldito Terrence por arruinar otro día más.—dijo casi en un susurro mientras le entregaba el celular a su amiga para que leyera el mensaje. .

—Deja de ser tan cobarde y envíale un texto, ya.

—No soy cobarde— dijo encogiéndose. Tomó el aparato entre sus manos, y pensado en que le diria, escribió.

 _ **¿Me estas vigilando?—**_ su teléfono sonó de forma casi instantánea.

 _ **Me alegro de que te dignaras a responder. Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora.—**_ ella dudó su respuesta.

—¡Maldito bastardo arrogante! Lo último que necesito es verlo irrumpir en el lugar, haciendo una escena todavía.—pensó

 _ **Está bien. Hablemos.—**_ no tardó ni dos minutos que él se presentó en el lugar.

—Hola—dijo con su notable y sexy acento inglés. Las tres lo repasaron de pies a cabeza. Estaba tan guapo como siempre.

—Ho-hola—dijeron sus amigas casi en un hilo de voz al verlo frente a ellas.

—Eh... Yo debo irme. Mi vuelo sale en una hora. —dijo Alison excusándose para dejarlos solos.

—Pero...

—Te llamaré en cuanto haya llegado.—le guiñó. Le dió un beso en la mejilla.—es un bombón, que esperas para devorartelo—le dijo al oído. Y luego se alejó.

—Yo debo volver a mi guardia.—dijo Annie levantándose rápidamente.

—Chicas inteligentes.—dijo con arrogancia el castaño. Tomó asiento frente a la rubia.

—Bien. Te escucho. No tengo mucho tiempo—se cruzó de brazos. Y descansó su espalda en el asiento.

—Me gusta.—dijo señalando con la mirada el ambo. Ella negó con la cabeza.—esta bien. No quiero que sigas enojada conmigo.

—¿Para que viniste?

—Aun sigues molesta conmigo —ella asintió.—Quiero disculparme. Me comporté como un idiota.

—Si.

—Y como un imbécil.

—Tambien.

—¿Vas a perdonarme?

—Mira Terry. He intentado ser muy paciente contigo. Pero eres incorregible. Me tratas como si te perteneciera. Como si fuera de tu propiedad.

—Y lo eres.

—Claro que no. No lo soy.—dijo indignada. Ese hombre lograba acabar con su paciencia.

—Te dije que sí. Lo eres desde aquella noche en Cuba.

—Por Dios. Deja de ser tan idiota.

—Baja la voz.—ella lo fulminó con la mirada.—O prefieres que todos sepan de nuestros más íntimos secretos de alcoba.—ella se quiso levantar pero él la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

—Sueltame!—dijo para que sólo el la escuchara.

—No. Aún no he terminado. Así que siéntate.—viendo que no le quedaba otra ya que todos se voltearon a verlos. Tomó su lugar nuevamente.

—Termina de una vez. Tengo que volver a mi trabajo.

—Cena conmigo esta noche.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que...—trató de excusarse—eh... Por que... tengo cosas que hacer.

— Si no lo haces no descansaré hasta que digas que si.

—No puedes obligarme.

—No te voy a obligar. Tu sola dirás qué si.

—¿Por qué eres tan insoportable?

—Pero te gusto.

—Argh... No te soportó.

—Me encanta verte enojada. Cuando arrugas tu nariz se te notan más las pecas.—le tocó la nariz con su dedo índice.

—¿Q-qué dices?—le apartó el dedo de un manotazo.

—Me gustan.

—No te cansaras, ¿verdad?

—No. Cena conmigo—dijo con su encantadora sonrisa.

—Esta bien. Acepto.—dijo resignada.

—Perfecto. Te pasó a buscar ¿A qué hora terminas?

—Tengo que ir a ducharme y cambiarme.

—Me gusta lo que tienes. Sería una de mis fantasías.

—Terry...

—Esta bien. Prometo comportarme. Paso por ti y te llevo a casa así te arreglas.

—Y tus padres que diran.

—Por ellos no te preocupes.

—Bien.— ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y caminaron hacia la salida. El se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y cuando la tuvo cerca éste le tomó el mentón y besó su labios en un fugaz beso.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar se alejó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Nos vemos preciosa.

—Argh... me desespera—dijo entre dientes y con los puños cerrados.

—¿Ocurre algo, doctora White?—cuestionó el doctor Cooper. Roja de la vergüenza agachó la cabeza.

—Eh... No, doctor. Todo está bien.—sin decir mas caminó hacia el ascensor.

—Candice...—antes de que presionara el botón él la llamó.

—Si doctor...

—Eh... No, Nada...nada.—se arrepintió de lo que iba a decirle.

—Bien. Con su permiso. —presionó el botón que indicaba el tercer piso.

...

..

.

Después de lo acontecido, la relación de ambos castaños se había tornado algo tensa. Ya que la confesión de uno de ellos no había resultado para nada conforme al otro.

—Vamos Terry. No vas a seguir haciéndote la cabeza por lo que dije.—dijo Archie tratando de convencer a su amigo quien no había levantado la vista fingiendo estar concentrado en unos documentos.—hay que admitir que la mujer es impresionante—al oír eso levantó la vista y fijo esa mirada azul en su amigo, fulminandolo.—¿Qué?

—Yo nunca me fijo en la mujer de un amigo.—dijo Terry algo molesto.

—No puedes culparme. Yo no sabía que era ella.

—Como sea. Ella esta fuera de tu vista. No te quiero cerca.

—La verdad que no entiendo. Hasta hace unos días la chica no era más que un simple revolcón.

—Detente. Si te vuelves a dirigir a ella de esa manera me olvidaré de que eres mi amigo.

—Me sorprendes, amigo. Jamás te ví comportarte con una mujer de esta manera. Ni siquiera con Susana. Hablando de Susana.—Terry sólo se encogió de hombros y Archie negó con la cabeza.—Estas hasta las manos amigo.

Al principio Terry pensaba que solo era cosa del momento, que una vez que se sacará las ganas con ella todo pasaría y quedaría en la nada. Pero se había equivocado. Candy se estaba metiendo en su piel, en su mente y donde no había pensado jamás, en su corazón. Ella lo hacía sentir como nadie lo hizo. Sentía esa inmensa necesidad de protegerla y hacerla suya. Sentía que le pertenecía y no iba a permitir que ningún hombre se interpusiera en su camino.

...

..

.

A las siete en punto llegó a su casa a buscarla. Como siempre muy elegante. Un traje oscuro al igual que la camisa. No llevaba corbata por lo que tenía desabrochado los tres botenes de arriba dejando ver parte de su piel firme y bronceada.

Candy habia escogido un bonito vestido tubo, con escote cuadrado, color gris claro. Mangas tres cuartos. Delineaba perfectamente su excelente figura. Escogió unos stiletos rojos al igual que un sobre rectangular de mano. Su cabello lo dejó suelto con ondas apenas marcadas. Un maquillaje suave y la boca un rojo pasión.

—Estoy lista.—dijo llamando la atención del castaño que estaba de espaldas bebiendo un whisky.

—Creo que decir que estás preciosa me quedaría corto.—la devoró con la mirada. Lo que hizo que ella se arrepintiera de elegir un atuendo que revelaba sus curvas— luces realmente encantadora, Candy.—tomó su mano y depositó un beso en el dorso.

—Gracias. Tu tan guapo como siempre.—dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Aun que pensándolo bien creo que es mejor que nos quedemos en casa.

—¿Qué?—preguntó nerviosa.—Estoy mal vestida o qué...

—Oh no. Todo lo contrario, preciosa. Los hombres no te quitarán los ojos de encima y está noche no quiero romper la nariz de ninguno de esos.

—Mejor nos vamos antes de que me arrepienta..—dijo entre risa por el comentario absurdo de su acompañante.

—Segura que no deseas cambiar por algo...—la desnudócon la mirada.—...más suelto.

—No.

—Tu serás la culpable de que rompa la cara de algunos idiotas.

—Oh. Espera. Le dejaré un mensaje a tus padres. No quiero que se preocupen por no encontrarme.

—No hace falta. Les avisé que saldrías conmigo.—dijo muy tranquilo.

—Pero c...

—Tranquila. No vamos a discutir por ésto.—leva tó sus cejas.

—No.

Salieron de la gran mansión. Subieron al coche del castaño y se dirigieron a un gran y lujoso restaurante. Había hecho reservas. Así que no tendrían que esperar.

En cuanto llegaron al famosísimo y reconocido restaurante El Four Seasons, un camarero los escoltó hacia su mesa.

El lugar era elegante y demasiado lujoso para el gusto de la rubia. Sin embargo estaba maravillada por el lugar. No había duda del que el castaño tenía buen gusto además de que quiera sorprenderla.

El mozo tomó su orden y se marchó.

—¿Te gusta?

—Si, es un lugar...—miro así alrededor—realmente increible.

—Me alegró de que sea de tu agrado. Estaba nervioso de que no lo fuera.—confesó

—Tu. Terrence Grandchester, nervioso.—rió—no me lo puedo creer. Te hacía un hombre más seguro.

—Contigo me es difícil serlo.—admitió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Puede ser. No soy fácil de complacer.

—Sin embargo...—dijo con picardía.

—Oh no. No empieces.

—jajaja...—rió ante el sonrojo encantador de ella.

—Me gusta cuando haces eso.

—¿Qué cosa?—no entendía a que se refería. El se acercó un poco más. Estirando su brazo por la mesa acarició su mejilla.

—Ésto.—ella tembló ante su toque.—ese dulce sonrojo.— dijo y volvió a su lugar.

—¿Siempre eres así?

—Asi cómo.

—No sé. Te comportas con el macho alfa. Te crees tener a todas las mujeres a tus pies.

—Ah... Eso. No. En realidad sólo cuando una mujer me interesa de verdad.

—Wow. ¿Debo sentirme halagada o quizás... aterrada?

—Veo que aún sigues molesta.

—Qué esperabas después de cómo te comportaste esa noche.

—Bueno. Creo que me pasé un poco.

—¿Solo un poco?—dijo mirándolo sorprendida ante su descaro.

—Como sea. Te pido disculpas.—dijo sincero. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.—¿Qué?

—No sé.

—Qué no sabes.

—Si son realmente sinceras.

—Lo son. Creéme.

—Lo intentaré.

—Eso es bueno.—levantó su copa—Por un nuevo comienzo.—ella lo imitó.

—Por tu última oportunidad.—dijo ella con su encantadora sonrisa. Ambos bebieron de sus copas sin apartar sus miradas. El camarero llegó con su cena.

—¿Cómo fue tu primer día?

—Estuvo bien. Nos asignaron el área de emergencia. El doctor Cooper dijo que hoy fue el día en que más pacientes hubo. Especialmente niños.

—Parece que le caíste muy bien.—dijo con sarcasmo.—ella lo interrogó con la mirada.—sólo fue una suposición.

—¿Y tu a que dedicas? Sé que manejas la empresa de tu padre.

—Me gradué en la universidad de Harvard, en leyes. Desde que mi padre se retiró de la empresa, quede a cargo ya que Albert no tenía intención de hacerlo.

—Tu y Albert son tan distintos. Hasta se podría decir que no son hermanos.

—Mi hermano lleva los genes de los Becker mientras que yo soy como mi padre, Grandchester.

—Richard no parece ser un idiota arrogante.—dijo con picardía.

—¿Eso piensas de mi?—dijo con inocencia. Ella asintió.—Lo mismo podría decir de tí. Eres una pequeña y pecosa. Además de malcriada y con una boca muy grande.—ella abriólos ojos y bocas de asombro.

—Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Tu tampoco.

—Pero tus actitudes hablan de ti.

—Mmm...—se rasco la barbilla fingiendo pensar—y qué dirían tus actitudes de ti, cariño.

—Nada.—dijo tratando de que el no la intimidara con sus comentarios.

—Quiero conocerte. Y que tú lo hagas de igual manera conmigo.—apoyó su palma sobre el dorso, suave de la mano de ella. Sintiendo lo nerviosa que el la ponía.

—No vine aquí buscando tener una relacion, Terry. Sólo necesito enfocarme en mi carrera. No quiero ninguna distracción ni nada que pueda interrumpir con mis metas.

—No seré nada de eso. Sólo dame la oportunidad de conocernos.—él sonaba sincero.

—No quiero sonar como tú—él elevó una ceja.—pero la mayoría de los hombres que se me acercan sólo lo hacen por lo que ven. Ser hermosa no ayuda a la hora de confiar en el sexo opuesto.

—No te voy a negar que cuando te ví me quedé deslumbrado por ti. Además de tener un cuerpo increíble. Eres preciosa, demasiado para creer que eres de verdad. Sin embargo hay en tu persona mucho más que una belleza superficial. Y me gustaría conocer más sobre eso. Se por mis padres que estuviste viviendo con tu tía abuela en Escocia y luego volviste con Frederic ¿Qué te hizo venir a Nueva York?

— Así es. Mi padre no se sentía capaz de hacerse cargo de una niña de cinco años.—se esforzó por sonreír.

—Lo siento no debí preguntar algo tan delicado para tí.

—No lo sientas. Es la realidad y aprendí a vivir con ella. Entendía a papá. Sabía que sufría día a día con la ausencia de mamá. Y yo sé lo recordaba en todo momento. Muchos dicen que soy el retrato de ella.

—He visto fotos. Y si. Eres igual a tu madre. Ambas muy hermosas.

— Gracias. Papá siempre que podía viajaba a verme. Fue muy duro para él, para ambos pero logramos salir adelante. Después que me gradué me pidió regresar con él. Y fue por tu hermano que me decidí por Nueva York.

—¿Por Albert?

—Si. Al principio papá no estuvo de acuerdo pero Albert lo convenció.

—Tienes una buena relación con él—en su voz se notaba algo tenso.

—Nos conocemos hace más de diez años. Cada vez que viaja a Chicago o Escocia pasaba a saludarme. Nos hicimos buenos amigos. Es una gran persona.

—No lo dudo. Ojalá tuvieras el mismo concepto de mi.

—No te conozco, Terry. A simple vista podría decirte lo que te dije anteriormente. Con Albert es diferente.

— Conóceme. Déjame cambiar esas ideas erradas que tienes sobre mi.

—Lo haré. Sólo espero que no lo eches a perder.

— Ten la seguridad de que no lo haré.

—Eres un hombre muy seguro.

—Lo soy. Supongo que no estás en pareja.

—Supones bien. Ya que si lo estuviera ten por seguro que no estaría aquí contigo.—el sonrió y ella se encogió de hombros con una dulce sonrisa.

—Creo suponer que tú tampoco.

—T...—una voz femenina los interrumpió.

—¡Terrence Grandchester!

—¡Eliza!—dijo sorprendido al ver a la mujer junto a ellos. Se puso de pie.

—¿Cómo has estado, Terry?— cuestionó observando de reojo a la mujer.

—Excelente.—el acompañante de Eliza carraspeó para llamar la atención.

—Oh, Eric. Perdón. Terry el es Eric Truman, mi novio. Eric el es Terrence Grandchester. Futu...

—Hola Eric—dijo cortando la frase de la pelirroja.

—Eliza me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Terry, que descortés eres. No nos vas a presentar a tu...¿acompañante?

—Por supuesto. Candy. Ella es Eliza Legan, una amiga.

—Hola.—se puso de pie.—Candice White Andrews.

—Encantada de conocerte...—la miró de arriba abajo enarcando las cejas—... Candice.

—¿White Andrews? Tienes algo que ver con Frederic W. Andrews.—preguntó Eric.

—Soy su hija.—dijo orgullosa.

—Vaya—exclamó el hombre.—He trabajado con tu padre. Es un abogado excelente. Gracias a él estoy trabajando aquí en Nueva York.

—Lo es.—dijo con su encantadora sonrisa.

—Cuando entré y los vi pensé que era Susana.—dijo con malicia, Eliza. Lo que molesto y puso nervioso al castaño. La rubia frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos. Nuestra mesa espera, Eliza. Buenas noches.—dijo Eric viendo la cara de pocos amigos del castaño.

—Buenas noches.—respondió la rubia.

—Nos estaremos viendo, Terry. Dale mis saludos a Susana. —dijo eso dejando a la pareja en silencio.

Una vez que se retiraron...

—¿Qué?—dijo el castaño ante la mirada interrogativa de la mujer.

—No te hagas. ¿Quién es Susana? ¿Novia, esposa?

—No. Bueno.—tartamudeó—Lo fue.

—No te entiendo. ¿Fue qué?

—Fuimos novios. Sólo eso.

—¿Por qué no te creo? Esa mujer dijo que le dieras su saludo. Mira Terry. Algo que no soporto es la mentira. Estas coqueteando conmigo mientras estas en pareja.—dijo quitando la servilleta de su regazo y poniendola con brusquedad en la mesa.

—Candy. Tranquilízate. No es lo que piensas. No estoy con Susana. Ella y yo terminamos antes de que me fuera a Cuba. No tengo nada que ver con ella, ahora. No te estoy mintiendo.

—¿Y por qué ella dijo eso?

—Eliza y Susana son amigas. Supongo que debe molestarle que no sea con ella con quien esté. Creéme. Si estuviera en pareja no te haría ésto. Puedo ser un idiota muchas veces. Pero no soy el tipo de hombre que teniendo mujer se acuesta con otra.—tomó su mano y besó el dorso.—Creéme. no te haría daño.

—No me mientas, Terry. Porque no te lo perdonaría. No quiero que me conviertas en una rompe pareja ni en la amante.

—No lo haré.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Mil perdon por tardar tanto. He tenido días muy ocupados. Rindiendo y preparando algunas cosas para el cumple número uno de mi único sobrino. Aun me faltan cosas por hacer. Así que imaginense.**_

 _ **POR SUPUESTO QUE TERMINARÉ CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS. QUIERO DARLE UN FINAL COMO SE MERECE Y NO PIENSO DECEPCIONARLAS.**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHI.**_

 _ **Abrazos a distancia.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**IMPORTANTE:**_ _este capítulo contiene alto contenido sexual (bastante). Queda a su disposición si desean o no leer._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Desde que llegó al lugar no les quitó los ojos de encima. Seguía con la mirada fija en cada uno de sus movimientos: en la manera que él la miraba, la forma tan posesiva en la que la tenía sujeta a él. Ellos ignoraban que eran observados.

—Para ser alguien que no le gusta este tipo de lugares, lo disimuladamente muy bien.—dijo el castaño mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos y se balanceban al ritmo de la melodía.

—No dije que no me gustara. Dije que prefiero algo menos hostentoso. Mi padre y tía siempre me obligaron a asistir a esos tipos de reuniones de sus amigos. Eran tan superficiales. Lo único que les interesaba era saber quién tenía el bolsillo más lleno. Hasta competían por quedar primero en las donaciones. No entiendo con mi papá soportaba eso.

—Son los negocios—dijo el castaño.—por lo que sé, Frederic es un hombre muy dedicado a lo suyo.

—Mi padre siempre ha sido muy responsable con su trabajo. Le tengo una gran admiración. Ha llegado muy lejos. Gracias a como es.

—Es de admirar.—fue sincero en sus palabras. Conocía al hombre por su audacia y astucia en los negocios. Era un temido abogado.

—Creo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde.—dijo la rubia.

—Mañana tienes prácticas.

—Por supuesto. Recién llevo un día y ya me cansé.—dijo burlándose de ella misma.

—Eres una floja. Si ahora te quejas, qué dejarás para cuando termine la semana.

—Pediré vacaciones.

—Vamos. Te llevaré a casa.—la tomó de la mano.

Una vez que pagaron la cuenta se dirigieron a la salida. El valet Parking le entregó las llaves. El castaño ayudó a subir al auto a la pecosa. Una vez dentro, dieron marcha.

...

..

.

Varios minutos después.

Iban en completo silencio. Nada incómodo, sino más bien placentero. Escuchando música.

—¿A qué hora debes estar en el hospital?

—A las siete. ¿A dónde vamos?—cuestionó la rubia observando el lugar.

—A mi departamento.—dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

— A tu... departamento.—a la rubia se le aceleró el corazón.—Terry...

—Tranquila. No haremos nada que no quieras.—entró al estacionamiento de un lujoso edificio.—llegamos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendríamos aquí?—sonaba nerviosa y algo molesta.

—¿Habrias traído tu pijama?—bajó del auto y lo rodeó para ayudarla a salir.

—Eres un idiota. Y no. Me hubiera negado.—caminó al lado de él hacía el ascensor.

—Por eso no te lo dije. Ya dejemos de discutir. Sólo quiero que conozcas donde vivo. No tengo nada que ocultar.

—No era necesario tanta información.

—Lo hago para que te no te quede dudaa he traído a alguien aquí.

—Debo sentirme halagada.

—Mas bien, afortunada—dijo levantando una de sus cejas. Presionó el botón veinticinco, último piso.

—Vives en uno de los más costoso edificios de la gran manzana.—dijo ella sin apartar la mirada que él le mantenía.

—Me gusta la buena vida. Trabajo mucho para tener lo que tengo.

—Eres un nene de papá.—se burló ella. Pero a él no le causó la misma sensación, se acercó a ella y poniendola frente a él.

—Te equívocas, preciosa. Hace tiempo que dejé de ser así. Cuando tenía dieciséis.—le acariciaba los brazos con movimientos ascendente y descendentes suavemente, haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara con facilidad ante su toque.—ésto que ves, es mío. Manejo los negocios de mi padre pero tengo mi propia empresa.

—Eso habla bien de ti.—trato de ocultar su nerviosismo.—No te hacía así.

—Asi cómo—la apretó más a él pero ella dió un paso atrás chocando su espalda contra el frío metal.

—Eh... responsable. Trabajador.

—Te sorprendería de todo lo que soy capaz cuando me lo propongo. Y más cuando algo—le tomó el mentón, acercó su boca a unos milímetros de la de ella— o alguien me interesa. —el sonido del ascensor los interrumpió.

—Eh... Llegamos —dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

—Si.—tomó las llaves de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Dió lugar a ella para que pasara y él la siguió por detrás.

Techos altos y pisos de mármol blanco. El sonido de sus tacones contra el mármol resonaban en la gran sala. El lugar era moderno, abierto y espectacular. La decoración de una gama de colores gris y marfil oscuroc con toques de dorado tirado. Muebles de madera oscura, sofás de cuero blanvo suave, arte moderno y de alta gama de elementos decorativos, haciendo juego. Todo como él, muy masculino.

—Tu lugar es precioso.

—Gracias, me alegro de que te guste.—dijo muy satisfecho.

—Tienes buen gusto.

—Lo sé.—le dijo por la espalda al oído.

—Terry...deja de hacer eso.

—Te pone nerviosa.

—No. Es sólo que.. Uff. Olvídalo.—caminó por la gran sala observando cada detalle. Paredes blancas que separaban la cocina y otras habitaciones, altos ventanales que dejaban ver toda la gran ciudad y admirar a la altura a la cual se encontraban.

—¿Qué piensas?—se acercó a ella trayendo dos copas de vino.

—Eres muy ordenado. Tu departamento no deja de sorprenderme. Y la vista es impresionante.—estaba parada frente al ventanal.

—Dímelo a mi—dijo él observando el redondo y bien trabajo trasero de ella y esa pequeña cintura que lo estaba tentando mal.

—Hey... —lo recriminó.—veo tu reflejo por el cristal.

—No pude evitarlo. Eres mi dulce perdición. Totalmente inevitable.—le tendió la copa. Y tomó asiento. Ella seguía de pie mirando los retratos.

—Gracias. ¿Hace cuánto que vives aquí?

—Hace como cuatro meses más o menos. Cuando me separé de Susana decidí adquirir éste. Me gustó la zona. Y el edificio es más tranquilo que el anterior.

—Entiendo.—no sabía que decir. El sólo hecho de escuchar el nombre de esa mujer sintió algo raro...¿celos tal vez? Si. Estaba celosa de alguien a quien no conocía y además no tenía por qué, ya que él no era nada "aun" de ella.

—Puedo saber porqué terminaron.

—Susana y yo éramos tan distintos. Admito que no soy un hombre fácil de tratar pero siempre trato de poner lo mejor de mí parte para que las cosas funcionen. Pero ella era una mujer asfixiante. Llegó a cansarme y agobiarme con sus celos enfermizos. Creo que nunca estuve enamorado de ella.—dijo cada palabra sin dejar de ver cada gesto en ella.

—Wow... Debe ser difícil mantener algo así.—él asintió.

—Y tú. Supongo que estuviste en pareja—quiso saber el castaño.

—Lo estuve.—fue la corta respuesta de ella. Pero él quería saber más.

—¿Se puede saber por qué rompieron? Tiene que haber sido algo muy fuerte para que dejara que te fueras de su lado. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio permitiría que una mujer como tú se fuera así, sin hacer algo para retenerte.

—Hmmm... Supongo que no todos piensas igual. Teníamos nuestras diferencias y cuando le dije lo de venir a Nueva York, fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

—¿Cuando estuvimos en Cuba, tú y él habían terminado?

—Si. Fue unos día antes de viajar.—dijo con nostalgia.

—Candy... Perdón, no quise ahondar el asunto.

—Esta bien. Lo he superado.—esbozó su cálida sonrisa.—¿Y eso?—dijo al escuchar música When I Was Your Man, versión bachata.

—¿Bailamos?—se puso de pie. Esbozando su mejor sonrisa. Con la que derretía a cualquier mujer. Era demasiado guapo.

—Wow. Me sorprendes.

—Me gusta hacerlo—dijo con arrogancia. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Él le tendió la mano y ella la tomó enrollandose en sus brazos. Ambos rieron. Luego él la tomó rápidamente de la cintura y la atrajo más a él. Apoyó su mano en la espalda de ella.

—¿Sabes bailar... bachata?

—Compruebalo.—se movió al ritmo. Sus movimientos de pies, haciendo el paso básico lateral, acompañado de meneo sensuales en su pelvis. Ella lo seguía. Sus pies se desplazaban con fluidez.—¿aún lo dudas?—se detuvo tomándola con sus dos manos por la espalda y su pierna entre las de ella. Ella con sonrisa pícara ondeo su cintura y cadera hacia adelante mientras él la sujetaba. Luego meneo su cintura y cadera hacia los costados, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

—¿Lo hice bien?—dijo fingiendo inocencia y mordiendose el labio inferior.

—Oh, nena. Vas a matarme.—dijo más que exitado con los movimientos sexy de su compañera de baile. Ambos rieron y luego se quedaron mirándose.—No voy a fingir diciendote que soy fácil de tratar—susurró—. Me gusta estar en control de todo lo que es mío y que me rodea, me estoy exigiendo y totalmente implacable cuando voy detrás de algo que realmente quiero. Como tú.

—¿Cómo yo?— ella esperó que continuara pero él permaneció en silencio.—¿Y?— Sondeo.

—No voy a pedir disculpas por lo que soy. Tengo que estar a cargo y en control, si no fuera como soy, no habría hecho el negocio ni podría manejar las empresas de mi padre. No sé cómo ser cualquier otra cosa. Pero te prometo hacer todo lo posible para no hacerte daño.—dijo mientras la observa con cuidado. Sus ojos reflejaban una tormenta de emociones.

—No estoy tratando de cambiarte Terry. Demonios, no es mi lugar de hacerlo aunque admito que nunca lo haría. Además tú no tienes que darme explicaciones. Sólo somos... nada.—dijo muy seria la rubia. Alejándose de él.

— Candice, si vuelves una vez más, a decir que somos nada, te llevaré sobre mi rodilla y te azotaré. —ahora era él quien estaba serio.

—Nunca prometí que podría haber más.

No estoy acostumbrada a tus juegos—dijo tratando de controlar su ira.

El castaño apretó su mandíbula. Se le notaba muy tenso. Ella con cautela dió un paso hacia atrás al verlo así. Él al darse cuenta de ello, se relajó y suavizó su expresión. Acercándose lentamente hasta tenerla de frente, levantó su mano para acariciar el suave rostro de ella.

—No tengo ninguna intención de dejarte en paz o que ésto sea algo tan simple y trivial como el sexo, simplemente planeo consumirte toda. Mente, cuerpo y alma. — ella abrió grande sus ojos ante su confesión. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas, la agarró de la cintura tirando contra él. Él dejó escapar un gruñido cuando sus bocas se enredaron juntas en degustación violentamente entre sí a fondo.

Ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dándole la facilidad a él para que recorriera con su boca, llenando de besos su cuello. Dejándola sin aliento.

—Voy a disfrutar de la degustación de cada pulgada de tu dulce cuerpo— dijo en un susurro—Eres tan hermosa.

Él se inclinó para besar sus labios, su lengua acariciando la de ella en movimientos suaves y lánguidos, causando a ambos gemir de placer. Ella agradeció de que él la tenía sujeta, rodeando con su mano la cintura ya que sus rodillas se habian convertido en gelatina.

Con sus bocas aun unidas, empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido. Mientras Candy por su parte trataba de desabrocharle la camisa, no era tan hábil o simplemente estaba impaciente. Enterró sus dedos en el frente de la camisa y jaló. Los botones se dispersaron en el piso al igual que su vestido, dejándola únicamente con su ropa interior de encaje blanco.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo contemplando las perfectas y generosas curvas. Tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado, nada exagerado pero sin bien mantenido. Además de una piel impecable.

La volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, siendo ahora el turno del sujetador, el de desaparecer.

Candy alejó sus labios y pasó sus palmas sobre el fornido pecho y bajando por los abdominales. Sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro mientras seguían el camino de sus manos. Por su parte el castaño deslizaba sus dedos a través de su clavícula, hasta el centro de sus perfectos pechos y sobre ese valle que a él lo volvía loco, antes de descansar en su cintura.

—Dios, Terry. Eres tan...

—Hermosa—terminó la frase por ella.—amo tu tatuaje—deslizó su dedo por la piel cubierta de tinta.

Tiró de ella contra él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y levantando sus pies del suelo para dirigirse al sofá. Su pecho desnudo contra el de él era como sentirse en el cielo. Besó su mandíbula y chupó la tierna carne de su cuello. Le encantaba esa zona tan delicada de ella. Además sabía que ella disfrutaba de esa caricia por los sonidos vibrantes en su garganta.

Se sentó en el sofá, llevándola con él con su torso descansando contra el suyo y sus piernas cerradas entre sus rodillas separadas. Candy posó sus labios contra los de él por un beso más antes de levantarse y retroceder.

Los dos estaban sin aliento y mirándose, prácticamente atacándose mutuamente con las miradas. Mordió su labio, .

Candy estaba de pie delante del castaño, en bragas de encaje y zapatos de tacón altos. Sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello estaba revuelto.

—Eres una diosa... jodidamente divina.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—dijo ella jugando con la paciencia del castaño y mirándolo con deseo.

—Si sigues asi. Y mirándome de esa manera, me harás venir aquí y ahora.—ella sonrió. Terry sacó de su cartera un condón, lo dejó sobre el cojín, cerca. Candy caminó hacia él.. dejando sus tacones altos. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y desabotonó sus pantalones, manteniendo sus ardientes ojos encerrados en los de él. El hombre se levantó un poco, así ella podía bajarle un poco el pantalon y calzoncillo. El miembro brotó, orgulloso y duro y tan jodidamente listo.

Ella le dió una sonrisa diabólica y se inclinó hacia su pene, pero él la agarró y tiro de ella de nuevo a su boca.

—Si no consigo estar pronto dentro de tí, creo que voy a morir.—dijo levantándola de la cintura, y sentandola a horcajadas sobre él. La abrazó con una mano mientras la otra empujó el encaje entre sus piernas a un lado. Metió dos dedos en su interior.—Jesús. También estás lista.—dijo al tocar la humedad en ella. Deslizó sus dedos hasta el fondo, y ambos gimieron en voz alta. —Estás húmeda... y caliente.— ella se moldeaba perfectamente alrededor de sus dedos. El castaño cerró sus ojos imaginando lo que sería estar dentro de ella.

Bombeó sus dedos dentro y fuera, y ella empezó a montar su mano. Lloriqueando. Gimiendo... jadeando el nombre de él.

—Oh...Terry...—sus gemidos eran música para sus malditos oídos.

No pudiendo aguantar más. Tomó el condón y lo abrió con los dientes. Candy se alzó cuando empezó a ponerlo. Entonces lo apartó y lo hizo por él.

El tiró de sus bragas de encaje.

—Te quiero totalmente desnuda, sin nada en el camino.—dijo. Con una rasgadura y un chasquido, las hizo jirones.

Manteniendo la mirada, lentamente, ella se dejó caer sobre él. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos se movió. O respiró. —Eres estrecha... joder... incluso a través de la goma, siento tus paredes como se estiran por mí.—dijo con voz ronca.—Candy...—susurró. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia él. Ella se elevó, casi dejándolo totalmente fuera antes de deslizarse suavemente hacia abajo, tomándolo de nuevo en su interior.

—Dios Santo. Nada nunca se ha sentido tan bien. Nada.—dijo él. Puso sus en sus caderas, ayudándola a montarlo con movimientos constantes. Con bocas abiertas, besando y jadeando.

El se sentó más recto, para darle mas presión contra su clitoris. Ella bajó con más fuerza, más rapidez, el aferró sus manos más en sus caderas. Besó su cuello y se inclinó para lamer un camino hacia un endurecido pezón. Lo tomó en su boca, chupando y jugando con su lengua a su alrededor,

—No voy a durar.—dijo con las voz entrecortada— He esperado por esto mucho tiempo, lo quería

demasiado.— Apoyó sus pies en el suelo y empezó a empujar hacia arriba, enterrándose en ella, empujando sus caderas hacia abajo con fuerza. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió más fuerte.

—Oh...Sí, sí...Terry...—los dos casi sin sentido. Fuera de control.

Ella gritó su nombre, a punto de llegar a la máxima explosión. Entonces se contrajo alrededor de el, de su longitud. Sus piernas contra los muslos, sus manos sobre los hombros. Todo apretando, tenso y rígido. Y él igual.

—Ca-candy Candy... joder...Candy.—dijo su nombre. Empujando una y otra vez. Entonces llegó largo y duro. Golpes de placer al rojo vivo atraviesan su cuerpo . Su cabeza cae contra el respaldo del sofá.

Después de que los espasmos se calmaron, la abrazo. Candy posó su cabeza en el cuello. Cuando sus latidos volvieron a la normalidad. Ella sonrió y dijo:

—Dios... eso fue tan... que...

—Lo sé.—dijo él sonriendo de igual manera. Enterró sus dedos en su dorada cabellera. Y se inclinó para besarla otra vez.—Una gran noche. Creo que esto podría muy bien ser la mejor segunda noche de mi vida.

—Terry...—Ahuecó sus manos en su trasero y la levantó.

—Ésto recién empieza—ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos alrededor del cuello, abrazándose fuerte.

Se dirigieron al dormitorio.

Dejando las luces sin encender, subió a la cama fusionado, negándose a liberarla. Las sábanas frescas fueron un contraste bienvenido a la piel caliente de ella. Rastreó la costura de sus labios con su lengua, abrió la boca para darle la bienvenida en su interior. El beso fue hambriento y primario, tomó y dió, hasta que los dos estaban sin aliento y jadeando.

—Te quiero desnudo—, murmuró contra su boca.

Apartándose se levantó y quitó la camisa sin botones y se deshizo del condón usado.

Mordiendo su labio con una sonrisa, se quitó los tacones. Con su verde mirada recorrió su cuerpo tomándolo todo y apreciando cada lugar. La luz de la luna, a través de las ventanas de daba una glorificación del perfecto cuerpo tonificado. Terry vestido era guapísimo, pero desnudo era magníficamente increíble.

—Me gusta cuando me miras de esa manera. —dijo con voz ronca y áspera por la emoción.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior y carita de inocencia.

—Al igual que si quisieras devorarme—dijo.

—¿Entonces por qué perder el tiempo? Deja que te devore de una vez—dijo ella, excitada y necesitada por él y por la mirada en su largo y grueso miembro.

Sonriendo con malicia se arrastró sobre la cama mordisqueando el cuerpo de ella hasta que llegó a sus pechos.

Trazó un camino de besos por su cuello y clavícula, deteniéndose en sus pechos

y pezones para darle su debida atención. Las manos de Candy amasaron los omóplatos cuando el lamió un círculo alrededor de esos pequeños botones rosa. Su respiración era rápida y urgente. Movió su lengua

sobre el pezón rápidamente hasta que gimió su nombre. Haciendo que el chupara con fuerza. Durante unos minutos, alternó entre lamer, chupar y raspar su pequeño y puntiagudo pico. Su reacción era tan malditamente primitiva, que no podia evitar cambiar al otro seno y darle a esa belleza la misma atención.

Luego continuó con besos bajando, ella se retorció debajo de él, frotando su cuerpo con el suyo. Con su lengua lamió un sendero hacia el centro de su estómago, y luego se arrastró más abajo. Lamió otro camino hasta la cara interna de su muslo. Cuando sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de su objetivo: su área limpia de rizos oscuros. Toda depilada. Frotó su nariz en su pequeña área e inhaló. Candy jadeó y gimió por encima con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

Frotó de nuevo, besando sus labios externos. Ella apretó sus manos en las sábanas.

—Dios, sabes tan bien, quiero comerte toda la noche.—siguió lamiendo esa zona tan delicada, que ahora estaba toda mojada. Ella se arqueó en la cama con un gemido. Él empujó sus caderas con las manos, manteniéndola inmóvil, mientras mantenía su boca dándole más placer, haciendola gritar más fuerte.

—Eso es, hermosa, déjame oírte.—dijo poniendo enfoque en sus movimientos linguales. Arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, lamió de principio a fin. Presionó sus muslos separados, extendiéndola aún más ampliamente, empujó dentro y fuera de ella, cogiéndola con la lengua. Su cabeza rodó de un lado a otros mientras agudos gemidos hacian eco en su garganta. Sus dedos y uñas se clavaron en los hombros de él. En un solo movimiento, él chupó el pequeño clítoris y metió dos dedos dentro de ella. Un gemido se escapó de la garanta del castaño. Sus calientes jugos cubrieron sus dedos. Siguió bombeando dentro y fuera con su mano, moviendo su lengua y frotando firmes y duros círculos sobre su clítoris.

—Terry... Oh por Dios.—decir su nombre lo animaba y exitaba al mismo tiempo. Movió sus dedos con más rapidez, al

mismo tiempo que su lengua y levantó la mirada... necesitando verla perderlo. La expresión de su rostro era completo éxtasis.

—Oh Dios mío, oh Dios, oh Dios...¡ Dios!—emitió ella poniéndose rígida, tensa como una tabla. Tiró de su cabellera castaña y apretó con sus muslos la cabeza de él cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Después de varios momentos aflojó su agarre, y él disminuyó la velocidad su

lengua hasta lamer a un ritmo pausado. Cuando Candy se relajó aún más, se sentó, limpio su cara con la mano. Y la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—Hmm...me enloqueces.

—Oh, sí nena. Apenas estoy empezando.—ella sonrió complacida y él se inclinó sobre ella. La rubia se aferró a él fundiendose en sus labios.

—Eres tan... increíble.—dijo sin apartarse de él.

Petulante, y presumida satisfacción bombeó por las venas del castaño. Necesitando estar dentro de ella, urgente. Se deslizó fácilmente. Estaba mojada pero apretada. La sintió apretar a su alrededor cuando salió lentamente para introducirse de nuevo.

Empezó a empujar más rápido y más duro. Colocó sus brazos en ambos

lados de la cabeza de la rubia para poder ver el placer que generaba en toda su cara. Sus senos rebotan

cada vez que se sumergía. Sus miradas se cruzaron y no podían apartala. Había algo en ellos que había cambiado. Empujó dentro de ella, rápido y sin piedad. Puro placer caliente que se acrecentó en el estómago y muslos de él.

Sus cuerpos golpeaban juntos una y otra vez, duro y rápido. Enganchó un brazo debajo de su rodilla y levantó su pierna sobre el hombro. Sintiendola más apretada. Gimió su nombre...

—Candy...

—Sí, así. Dios, ¡Sí! Terry...— Y entonces se puso rígida debajo de él, cerrando los ojos cuando un gemido estrangulado escapó de sus labios.

—Tú eres mía Candy. Dilo bebé, quiero oírte,—su voz era firme y tensa.—Vamos dilo, nena.

—Soy tuya Terry. Sólo tuya.—él embistió una última vez antes de que el orgasmo más intenso de su vida se precipitó a través de él. Gimió fuerte, inundandola en su interior hasta el maldito tope. Sus brazos se desplomaron y su peso completo cayó sobre ella. No le importo recibirlo. Lo besó con ternura en sus ojos, mejillas y boca. Cuando él recuperó el aliento tomó el mando. Besándola de nuevo pero más intenso. Algo nuevo nacía para los dos.

...

El sonido de un timbre de teléfono la despertó sola en una cama vacía. Sólo le tomo un momento recordar

dónde estaba y observar el entorno. Estaba tan oscuro

cuando llegaron que no había tenido tiempo de observar la habitación. La decoración es simple y masculina pero con elegancia, al igual que el resto. El mobiliario estaba hecho en madera oscura, la cama matrimonial era enorme, una cómoda y mesitas a juego.

Trató de estirarse pero sintió un ligero dolor en los músculos, trayendo los

recuerdos vívidos de la noche anterior.

Mirando hacia abajo, su cuerpo desnudo, miró alrededor buscando su ropa. No había rastros. Buscó algo con que cubrirse y tomó una camisa que había en el piso y sacó un boxer nuevo de los cajones. Abotonó el único botón que le quedaba. Miró su reflejo cuando ingresó al baño. Era un desastre, su cabello todo revuelto y lo que más le indignó fueron las marcas en su cuello.

Él nunca dejaría de marcar su territorio.

Cepilló sus dientes con un cepillo nuevo que él había dejado para ella y se dirigió a la sala buscando sus ropas.

Cuando salió un riquísimo aroma la invadió.

Entrando a la cocina.

—Buenos días, preciosa.—dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

—Oh. También te destacas en el arte culinario.—dijo impresionada ante la figura de él cocinando sólo en boxer.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Creo que podría devorarme todo lo que hay en tu nevera.—ambos rieron.—pero no tengo tiempo. Debo volver a casa de tus padres. Y lo peor es no se que diré cuando me vean llegar a esta hora y con la ropa de anoche.—dijo angustiada.

—Tranquila. Tengo algo para tí.—le entregó unas bolsas.

—¿Y ésto?—saco unas prendas en tonos azul claro—lo tenías todo planeado.—dijo viendo el ambo y un paquete con un conjunto de encaje.

—No precisamente.—se encogió de hombros.—de nada.—dijo ésto último con sarcasmo.

—¿Debo agradecerte?.

—No necesariamente pero si quieres.—se sentó frente a ella una vez que terminó de servir el desayuno.

—Gracias.—un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos.

—Candy...

—No. No digas nada. Lo de anoche...

—Fue maravilloso—terminó él.—Y quiero que se repita.—dijo él y ella lo miró sin entender.

—¿Qué?—no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Me gustas. Te lo dije muchas veces. No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer. Te quiero conmigo.

—Terry...yo...—estaba nerviosa—No me conoces.

—Sé suficiente de ti como saber que te quiero conmigo.—dijo apoyando su mano sobre la de ella. Quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Y los labios aún rojos por la noche salvaje que habían tenido.

—Creo que podríamos intentarlo.—dijo ella muy decidida.

—Es la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado.—el comentó con arrogancia haciendo que ella emitiera un sonora carcajada.

—Por Dios. Eres tan engreído.—caminó hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello.—Me gustas Terrence Grandchester.—dijo con una voz sensual. Él la aferró a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura.

—Me fascinas Candice White Andrews.—tomó posesión de sus pequeños y tentadores labios.—por cierto, me gusta como queda mi ropa en ti. Es tan jodidamente sexy.

...

..

.

Una hora más tarde, luego de ducharse y alistarse, ambos para sus actividades, la dejó en el hospital para el dirigirse a la empresa quedando él en pasar a buscarla finalizada su labor.

Uniéndose a Annie en la sala de emergencia, se sentó frente a ella en una de las camillas, ya que estaban vacías. La morena la miraba expectante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando que su amiga le contara lo sucedido.

—Te daré la versión corta. Acepté salir con él anoche y desperté esta mañana en su cama, desnuda.—dijo rápidamente antes de arrepentirse de contarle.

—Siiii—dijo dando pequeños aplausos—,pero dime, ¿cómo fue?—preguntó seriamente

intrigada. —¿Hizo temblar tu mundo?—ambas rieron por el comentario de la morena.

—Fue increíble,— exclamó la rubia—. De hecho, fue el mejor sexo que he tenido, más que la primera vez. Pero de alguna manera se convirtió en algo más que sexo y ahora no sé qué hacer con él. Él me consume cuando estoy a su alrededor. Por favor, deja de mirarme así— dijo ante la mirada asombrada de su amiga.

—Candy, deja de hacerte tanto la cabeza y deja que las cosas sigan su curso. Es evidente que él está muy interesado en ti. Lo noté por la manera en que te mira. Parece que quisiera devorarte . Ademas—suspiró —es tan guapo. Ese hombre quita el sueño a cualquier mujer.

—Annie...

—Lo siento, lo siento. No sabía que eras tan celosa—se burló. Ambas rieron fuertemente.

—Vaya vaya. Veo que las futuras doctoras están de muy buen humor.—dijo el doctor interrumpiendo la charla de éstas.

—Hmm... Eh. Lo siento doctor.—trató de disculparse Annie muy nerviosa.

—Perdone doctor. No nos dimos cuenta.—dijo Candy arrepentida.

—Esta bien. Por esta vez les dejo pasar. Pero recuerden que están en un hospital y no en una reunión de amigas.—dijo serio.—Por cierto. A las once y veinte minutos las quiero en el quirófano. Van a asistir al doctor Benz.

—Si, doctor.—dijeron las dos al unísono. Una vez que se retiró ambas se miraron y rieron por lo bajo.

—¿Será que nos habrá escuchado?—dijo Candy roja de la vergüenza de sólo imaginarselo.

—Lo siento por él si lo hizo—dijo la morena. En eso llegaron los pacientes y tuvieron que dejar sus pláticas para otro momento.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para la pecosa que estaba ansiosa por volver a verlo.

—Esta noche iremos a comer unas pizzas. ¿Se prenden?—dijo Robert uno de sus compañeros.

—Oh, me encantaría pero no puedo.—dijo la rubia.

—Por mi parte no hay problema.—dijo la morena.

—Bien, si te arrepientes estaremos a las siete en el bar de Moe. Está a dos cuadras de aquí—le indicó Robert.

—Bien. Nos vemos mañana.—saludó la rubia a ambos.

Al salir del ascensor, vió en la mesa entrada al castaño que la esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero no se percató que sólo a unos metros de ellos alguien los observaba.

—Hola—dijo ella con voz suave y una dulce sonrisa.

—Hola—dijo el manteniendo su mirada fija en ella.—estaba ansioso por volver a verte.

—Yo t...

—Señorita White.—los interrumpió.

—Doctor Cooper.—se giró para mirarlo.

—Señor Grandchester. Disculpe que los interrumpa. Candice, quería informarle que a partir de mañana comenzará con sus guardias nocturnas.

—Pero cómo. ¿No se supone que serian luego de esta semana?

—Hubo algunos cambios. Así que ya sabe. Nos vemos mañana. Hasta luego señor Grandchester.—dijo muy tranquilo. El castaño apretó sus puños. Había algo en este hombre que no le caía bien.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó al ver la angustia en ella.

—No. Sólo que tendré que cambiar lo que tenía pensado hacer.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mi padre vendría pasado mañana. Pero estaré tan cansada que no podré mantenerme despierta.

—Puedo hablar con Albert para que comiences en la siguiente semana. Así podrás estar con tu padre.

—Gracias. Pero no. Mejor dejemos las cosas así. Ya Hablaré con papá y veré cómo hago.

—Como quieras. Pero sabes que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas.—ella le sonrió.—Vamos.

El viaje a la mansión de los Grandchester duró veinte minutos. Durante el trayecto habían acordado en hablar con Eleonor sobre su reciente relación.

Entraron a la casa entre risas. Bromeando como dos adolescentes enamorados.

—Buenas tardes.—saludaron ambos a los presentes.

—Hola hijo, Candy.—los saludó Eleonor.

—Terry.—dijo una voz femenina saliendo de la cocina.

—¿Susana que haces aquí?—dijo molesto. Los recién llegados estaban tensos.

—Que alegría volver a verte. También estoy bien, gracias—dijo con sarcasmo. Luego se giró a la rubia que la miraba sorprendida.—Y tú debes ser Candy, ¿no es así?—la miró de pies a cabeza sin perder ningún detalle del cuerpo de la pecosa. Levantó una ceja en asombro y dijo—es más hermosa de lo que dijiste Eleonor.

—Candy es una muñequita—dijo Eleonor.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Tu que dices Terry.—dijo provocando al castaño.

—Por supuesto. Es preciosa.—dijo con mas esmero del que hubiera querido la rubia.

—Y tu ¿Susana?—preguntó Candy.

—La misma. Veo que te han hablado de mí.

—... Si.—dijo mirando de reojo al castaño quien estaba tan sorprendido como ella de la repentina aparición de esta.

—Supongo que le habrás contado que vamos a casarnos.— dijo pausadamente para que solamente escuchara ella. Candy sintió como si le hubieran arrancado a tirones el corazón.

—Tu padre llegará en unos minutos.—dijo la madre viendo el semblante de su hijo.

—Si me disculpan. —dijo Candy haciendose paso a su habitación.

—Cariño, la cena estará en media hora.—dijo Eleonor con voz maternal.

—Eh...me encantaría acompañarlos pero... quedé en salir con mis compañeros.—dijo tratando de ocultar la decepción que llevaba—espero que no te moleste, Eleonor.

—Claro que no, cariño. Eres joven y estas en tu derecho en divertirte.

—Candy...—la llamó Terry queriendo ir tras de ella pero Susana se interpuso.

—Creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, Terrence.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

*Tranquilas, esta historia no es tan dramática. No las haré sufrir chicas.

*He leído varios comentarios y de verdad estoy muy agradecida con todas.

Se que no a todas les gusta la historia. Están en todo su derecho en hacerlo. Por lo tanto no están obligadas en leerlos.

Escribo lo que me gusta. Me imagino cómo sería estar en el personaje y me sale así.

Adoro mis historias.

Me motivo e inspiro escuchando música, viendo películas o telenovelas.

Sólo lo hago con la simple intención de entretener a aquellas lectoras que quieren tomarse un tiempo y leer mis historias.

A ellas les estoy muy agradecida siempre por brindarme su atención.

 _ **¡Gracias por estar!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El castaño seguía encerrado en el despacho de la mansión de los Grandchester con su ex prometida.

—Podrias haberme evitado esta humillación—dijo ella tan calmada como le fue posible aunque por dentro estaba que ardía de rabia y celos. Estaba sentada frente a él cruzando sus delgadas piernas.

—No sé de qué humillación hablas, Susana. Tu sabes bien que entre tú y yo ya no hay nada. Terminamos hace varios meses.

—Te equívocas. Tú fuiste él que me dijo que lo intentariamos una vez más. ¿O acaso se te olvidó?

—No. La equivocada eres tú. Te dije que tal vez lo haríamos pero ya vez que no fue así porque tú seguías con esa actitud y tus celos enfermizos. Nuestra relación terminó hace meses atrás y ahora no estoy dispuesto a volver.

—Eso es injusto. Haces conmigo lo que se te da la gana.—las palabras del castaño derrumbaron su calma.

—Susana... Yo. Lo siento pero no te quiero.

—Te has encaprichado con esa chiquilla, no es así.

—No hables así. No la conoces.

—Pero a tí, si.—se puso de pie. Tomó su bolso colocándoselo en su hombro y lo miró con odio.— Eres un cerdo despreciable. Que lo único que sabe hacer es jugar con las mujeres. Burlarse de sus sentimientos.—dijo enfurecida y a la vez dolida.—Ojalá algún día te enamores y te hagan lo mismo que tú has hecho conmigo. Que te sientas enfermo de celos.—caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y se giró para decirle—ojalá seas tan infeliz como te lo mereces.—cerró la puerta tras ella de un portazo.

El hombre salió tras ella pero no para detenerla sino para subir y buscar a su pecosa. Pero al no encontrarla bajó rápidamente y se encontró con su madre que lo esperaba al final de la escalera.

—¿Me vas a decir ahora lo que pasó?

—Ahora no, mamá. Necesito encontrar a Candy.

—Ella se fue hace un momento.

—¡Maldición! Dijo a dónde iba.

—No.

Salió hecho una fiera a la calle. Miró hacia ambos lados y vió que estaba por subirse a un taxi. Corrió para alcanzarla.

—¡Candy! Candy, espera por favor.—ella se detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres?—estaba molesta y a la vez desilusionada. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

—Déjame explicarte.—se sentía de lo peor por ser el culpable de su estado.

—No tengo tiempo. Estoy apurada.—dijo intentando subir al coche pero él la sostuvo del brazo.

—Espera.—le suplicó—Las cosas no son lo que parece...

—Ahora, no.—dijo tajante y se soltó de su agarre. Cerró la puerta e indicó al chofer la dirección.

—Maldita sea la hora que tuviste que regresar.—dijo pensando en Susana. Caminó hacia su coche para seguirla, buscó las llaves en su bolsillo pero no las encontró.—¡Mierda! —maldijo pateando la rueda delantera y pasando sus dedos entre su castaña cabellera.

Minutos después, entró nuevamente a la casa. Su madre estaba esperándolo.

—Bien. Necesito una explicación a todo ésto. ¿Porqué Susana salió así? ¿Y qué tienes tú que ver con Candy? Terrence.—dijo Eleonor muy seria.

—Veo que no te voy tranquilizar hasta que no te cuente. Verdad.— ante la mirada fulminante de su madre caminaron a la sala.

Estando uno al lado del otro. Terry desparramado en el sofá con sus brazos extendidos y apoyado en el respaldo—Me gusta Candy.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Tan evidente soy.

—Eres mi hijo. Te conozco. Además era de esperarse. Candy es una mujer preciosa, era de suponerse que no pasaría desapercibida ante tus ojos—dijo seria— Pero no me gustaría que la lastimes. Su padre Confió en nosotros y no voy a permitir que nos hagas quedar mal solo por que tu no puedes apartar tus ojos de ella. Sabía que esto podía pasar cuando la ví llegar. Candy es demasiado hermosa para mi tranquilidad y más teniendote a ti detrás de ella.

—Mamá...—se enderezó.

—Déjame terminar. Mira Terry, siempre he respetado tu vida, jamás me entrometí en tus relaciones ni decisiones pero esta vez colmaste mi paciencia. Te quiero lejos de ella.

—Lo siento mamá, pero no voy a complacerte.—dijo serio tratando de mantener la calma por respeto a su madre.

—Terrence...

—Ya escuchaste, mamá. Candy me gusta.

—Seguro que es uno de tus caprichos.

—Te equívocas. La quiero para mi. Nunca en mi vida me sentí así por una mujer.—Terry comenzó a narrrale la historia desde que se conocieron hasta el momento en que apreció Susana. Obviando y cambiando ciertas parte que no pensaba revelar, aunque era evidente. No iba a dejar mal a su pecosa.

Cuando finalizó, ella quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Luego suspiró y habló.

—Eres igualito a tu padre.—dijo con una sonrisa— A veces me pregunto si tienes algo de mi ADN en lo absoluto.

—Nunca he visto cualquier similitud entre mi padre y yo. Excepto nuestro

amor por los negocios, nuestra facilidad para tener éxito. Siempre hemos estado igualados en ese aspecto. Caso contrario, mi padre es tan puritano como se es posible. Un leal, dedicado hombre de familia. Lo opuesto de mí en todos los sentidos.—pensó frunciendo el ceño—¿Lo soy?—le cuestionó dudando. Ella asintió con su dulce sonrisa.

—Algún día te voy a contar cómo tu padre y yo realmente terminamos juntos en Columbia. Y podrá incluir todos los detalles pequeños y sucios que él nunca quiso que tú supieras.

—Si esa historia involucra sexo de cualquier manera, no quiero escucharlo.—dijo el hijo horrorizado—Jamás.

—En cuanto a ti y a Candy, me imagino que ella estará muy... , furiosa. Debes estar preparado para eso, Terry. Tengo que preguntarte, querido, ¿estás seguro? ¿Estás absolutamente seguro que Candy es la joven para ti? ¿No sólo como amante sino como una amiga, compañía, y compañera? Tienes que estar seguro, Terry. Es malo jugar con

los sentimientos de alguien; No necesitas que te diga eso.—dijo su dulce voz.

—Estoy cien por ciento seguro. Es Candy o... nada.—hasta él se sintió asombrado de que eso fuera cierto.

Es decir, incluso antes de que Candy reapereciera en su vida, el interés en cualquier otra mujer había comenzado a desvanecerse. Drásticamente. Y no fue porque eran mujeres poco atractivas o feas. Fue porque ellas no eran esa joven pecosa que había conocido en Cuba.

—Pues bien, este es mi consejo: se implacable. Inflexible. Absolutamente

persistente en tu búsqueda. Si tu confianza vacila en algo, Candy tomará eso como una señal de que tu afecto puede flaquear también. Ya le has dado varias razones para no creer en ti. No dejes que tus inseguridades le den más. Se dulce, Terry. Se honesto. Actúa como el hombre que te he criado para ser. El hombre que sé que eres.—el castaño sonrió complacido.

—Gracias, mamá.

...

..

.

Después de dejar al joven Grandchester, se dirigió a casa de su nueva amiga, Annie. Estaba desconsolada. Había creído que el había sentido lo mismo que ella esa noche.

—Que tonta fuí. Tonta, tonta, tonta.—se recriminaba varias veces mientras subias las escaleras del edificio donde la morena vivía.

Tocó la puerta. Al momento salió la dueña con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cabeza y en albornoz.

—Oh, que cara amiga. Pasa.—la rubia entró sin decir una palabra con respecto al comentario que le hizo.—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó luego de cerrar la puerta y tomar asiento al lado de la recién llegada.

—Soy una tonta. Nunca debí de creerle.—tomó un cojín y enterró su cara en él, lanzando un grito.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿en quién no debiste creer?

—En el idiota más grande del mundo. Ese bueno para nada. Ayyyyshhh lo odio.—dijo furiosa.

—Espera. No estoy entendiendo nada de nada.

—El imbécil con el que tuve sexo toda la noche, resulta que esta com-pro-me-ti-do —dijo silabeando la última palabra.—No puedo creer lo fácil que fui. Caí redondita a sus pies.

—¿Cómo que está comprometido?—dijo tan sorprendida como horrorizada.

—Como lo oyes, Annie. Hoy cuando fuimos a la casa de sus padres estaba la novia. Te juro que tenía ganas de abalanzarme y desfigurarle la cara de bobo que puso.

—Te fuiste así nada más. ¿Él no hizo algo por detenerte?

—Cuando bajé él ya no estaba. No lo ví. Así que salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude pero cuando iba a subir al taxi me detuvo. No lo dejé hablary me fuí.

—Oh, Candy. Siento tanto que estés pasando por ésto.

—Y yo más por entregarme en bandeja.—dijo arrepentida.

—Bueno. Por lo menos tienes de consuelo que el sexo fue bueno—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y ganándose uno de los cojines en su cara—¡Ay! Eso dolió.

—No sé que haré. No quiero cruzarmelo por qué te juro que le arrancare los testículos sin anestesia.—dijo estrujado el almohadón entre sus manos.

—Uuuuh que miedo.—dijo la morena burlándose.—con esa cara no logras ni asustar a un bebé.

—No sirvo para nada.—volvió a lamentarse.

—Vamos. Deja de lamentarte tanto que así no arregñaremos nada. Vamos a ir con los chicos.

—No tengo ganas de salir.

—Te daré diez minutos para que te tranquilices, en lo que me arreglo y nos vamos.

...

..

Rato más tarde la rubia y la morena se reunían en el bar junto a sus colegas.

—Hola chicos—saludaron ambas.

—Hey, pensé que no vendrias—dijo Robert.

—Yo igual—comentó la rubia burlándose de si misma. El joven miró a la morena y esta sólo se encogió de hombros. Tomaron asientos y al instante llegó...

—Doctor Cooper—dijo la morena algo nerviosa.

—Buenas noches, colegas.—saludó amablemente.

—No sabía que vendría con nosotros—susurró Carol, una de sus compañeras a las chicas.

—Yo tampoco—respondió la rubia en el mismo tono.

—Sientese con nosotros—lo invitó Jax.

—Gracias...

—Cariño...—lo abrazó por la cintura un mujer de unos treinta años.

—Ella... es mi esposa—dijo algo nervioso el doctor a sus colegas. Las chicas abrieron tan grande sus ojos y bocas.

—Buenas noches.—saludó ella muy amable y con voz tierna.

—Hola—le respondieron todos.

—Que disfruten de su cena.—dijo el doctor alejándose de ellos y guiñándole a la rubia.

—Wow. Yo creí que era soltero.—comentó Annie.

—Igual yo. Jamás le ví un anillo.—fue el turno de Carol.

—El doctor Cooper debe tener miles de mujeres tras el. Tiene dinero y además buen porte.—comentó Robert.

—Tu no dices nada, Candy. Estas muy callada. ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Jax.

—Ah... Oh, si.—respondió tratando de esbozar su mejor sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿Qué van a tomar chicas?—preguntó Robert.

—Para mi sólo coca, mañana tengo temprano cirugía.—dijo Jax.

—Oi que te cambiaron el turno —le preguntó a la rubia.

—Asi es—dijo resignada—ya no estaré con ustedes. Me pasaron a la noche.

—¿Cómo?—cuestionó la morena.

—El doctor Cooper me lo dijo antes de irme, hoy.

—Estarás con el grupo del ogro.—dijo Carol. La rubia la interrogó con la mirada.

—¿Qué ogro?

—El doctor Brower. Todos dicen que es muy exigente y que llega de un humor—dijo rodando los ojos Carol.

—Seguro que cuando conozca a Candy va a babear por ella al igual que Cooper—comentó Jax.

—Qué cosas dices, Jax. El doctor jamás se fijaría en mi. Y auqnue lo hiciera jamás pondría mi atención en un hombre casado.—dijo la rubia molesta.

—Ya lo sé eso de ti pero no puedo opinar lo mismo de él. ¿Vieron como la mira? ¿y la cara que puso cuando llegó su mujer al lado sabiendo que estabas con nosotros?

—Si. Yo también lo noté—comentó Annie.

—¡Annie!—la reprendió la pecosa.

—¿Qué? Yo también me di cuenta.

—Ok. Basta de hablar de mi. Mejor pidamos algo que muero de hambre.

Las horas pasaron rápido entre charlas y risas.

El doctor Cooper de vez en cuando miraba, disimuladamente, hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la pecosa. Sin embargo ella lo ignorótoda la noche.

Luego de pasarla bien con sus amigos y olvidarse un poco del tema "Terrence & Susana", regresaron al departamento de su amiga. Se quedó a pasar la noche allí ya que no quería encontrarse con dicha persona.

...

..

.

A la mañana siguiente, como no le queda otra. Tuvo que regresar a la mansión de los Grandchester.

Como de costumbre Eleonor y Richard habían salido temprano.

La casa era todo un silencio. Subía tranquilamente a la que era su habitación. Abrió la puerta y al encender las luces se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

—Hasta que te dignas a volver.—se asustó al escucharlo.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—¿Estas son horas de llegar?—se puso de pie. Seguía con la ropa anterior, pantalón, camisa semiabrochada y arrugada. Descalso. Le daba un toque sexy al arrogante hombre.

—Eso a ti no te importa.—caminó hacia la cómoda donde dejo su bolso.

—Por supuesto que me importa. O ya te olvidaste lo que hablamos la última vez.

—Como si tú lo recordaras tan bien.—dijo con ironía.

—Cometí un error. Pero te juro que...

—No me jures nada.—tomó un conjunto de ropa interior del cajón y se dirigió al baño.

—Candy, por favor. Déjame explicarte todo.

—No.—le dijo levantando la voz y dando un portazo tras ella. Se recargó contra la puerta cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

El castaño apoyó sus brazos a ambos lado de la puerta y con la cabeza agachada continuó hablando.

—Lo arruiné. Lo arruiné. Sé que debí haberme quedado contigo pero necesitaba aclarar ésto. —su voz denotaba arrepentimiento.—Candy, entre Susana y yo no hay nada. No te mentí. Por Dios, debes de creerme. No te mentiría y mucho menos a ti.—exhaló.—Tienes que creerme, pecosa.

—Déja de llamarme así.—dijo ella tras la puerta. Él sonrió.

—Eres una pequeña pecosa y muy hermosa.—ella resopló. Se levantó de donde estaba y abrió la ducha para sumergirse en ella.

Después de varios minutos salió envuelta en un albornoz blanco. Él estuvo parado frente a la puerta todo el tiempo.

Cuando ella abrió se sorprendió al verlo, pensó que se había marchado.

—Oh... ¿Qué haces aún aquí?—caminó hacia el placar buscando que ponerse. Él la siguió.

—No me iré hasta que quieras escucharme.—dijo a espalda de ella mientras la rubia sacaba sus prendas.

—Necesito cambiarme.—depositó la ropa sobre la cama y se paró firme frente a él con las manos a la cadera—Así que por favor, te agradeceré que salgas de la habitación.

—No.—se cruzó de brazos— No tienes nada que ocultar que no haya visto y probado, antes.—dijo con picardía haciendo ruborizar a la mujer.

—Argh...—gruñó.—eres un idiota.

—Y tu eres preciosa.—se acercó peligrosamente a ella.—Vamos Candy. Tienes que perdonarme.

—¿Podrias salir?

—Si me voy, pondrás seguro y no me dejarás pasar. Asi que. No.—se recostó en la cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y pies cruzados.

—Eres insoportable, Terrence.

—Me lo Han dicho.

—¿Podrias al menos voltearte en lo que me cambio?

—Podría. Pero no quiero. Si lo hago puede que desaparezcas.

—¿Qué?—estaba perdiendo la paciencia.—Esta bien. Es lo que quieres. Perfecto.—dijo firme quitándose el albornoz. Terry tragó duro al verla en una sensual ropa interior de seda color crudo combinada con encaje negro. Se puso tenso, tratando de ocultar lo que ella le estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?—dijo él serio y con la voz ronca.

—¿Quieres mirar? —ella jugó con él—Pues hazlo. Porque será la última vez que lo hagas.—terminó de abrocharse el pantalón y cuando estaba por ponerse la camisa él la tomó del brazo bruscamente para tenerla de frente y sujetarla de ambos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—cuestionó.

—¡Sueltame!

—No hasta que me respondas. ¿Qué quisiste decir con que será la última vez?

—Hoy me marcho.—dijo saltándose de su agarre.

—¿Te vas?—cuestionó sorprendido.

—Si.—se abotonó la prenda. Caminó frente al espejo donde soltó su cabello. Lo cepilló y lo recogió en un chongo alborotado.

—¿Dónde piensas ir?

—A mi departamento.—él suspiró aliviado. Pensaba que volvería con su padre o peor aún, con su tía.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo, en el mío.

—No nos conocemos bien y ya me propones, ésto.

—Hicimos el 69. Nos conocemos bastante.

—Oh, por Dios.—estaba roja de la vergüenza—Eres un completo Imbecil.—le golpeó el pecho.

—Perdon perdón.—dijo cubriendose. Ella le dió la espalda.—Candy. Hablemos.—le suplicó poniéndose detrás de ella.

—Ya te escuché.—dijo mientras se puso perfume.

—No. No lo hiciste.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué ocultar que estás comprometido y a punto de casarte?—lo hizo a un lado bruscamente. Conteniendo el llanto se apartó buscando sus tacones.

—¿Qué? Yo no estoy comprometido ni voy a casarme. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Ayyy... Ya déja de mentirme.—se puso los zapatos, tomó su bolso y salió echando chispas. Obviamente el castaño por detrás.

—Espera, Candy.

—No quiero escucharte.

—Te lo suplico—le dijo en voz alta. Ella se detuvo en el segundo escalón. Inspiró profundo. Y se giró para enfrentarlo. Dejó caer su bolso.

—Sabes, Terry, no soy estúpida. No esperaba una propuesta de matrimonio.

Sabía cómo eras. Pero, parecías tan... ¿Y esa noche en el restaurante? La forma en que me miraste. Creo que...—su voz se rompió y él se sintió fatal por hacerla sufrir. —…Pensé que significaba algo para ti.—él dió un paso más cerca, queriendo tocarla. Consolarla.

—Lo hiciste. Lo haces.—dijo él. Ella asintió rígidamente.

—Claro. Es por eso que tu…

—¡Yo no hice nada! No hay absolutamente nada entre Susana y yo. Ningún maldito compromiso. Era todo

mentira, Candy. Sé que le dije que nos daríamos una oportunidad pero no fue así. No pude ni quise.—ella se puso pálida.

—Por qué... ¿por qué hiciste eso?—él respiró profundo. Su voz era suave y tensa a la vez. Rogó que ella lo entendiera. Buscó las palabras correctas.

—Porque...Estoy enamorado de ti. He estado enamorado durante mucho

tiempo. No lo sabía hasta ayer en la noche. Y luego cuando te fuiste con tus compañeros. Estaba seguro que estaría ese doctorcito. Soy un imbécil. Créeme, lo sé.—ella sólo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del castaño—Significas mucho, Candy. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Quiero estar contigo... realmente estar contigo. Solo tú. Nunca me sentí

así por nadie. Y yo sé que sueno como una jodida tarjeta navideña, cursi, pero es cierto. Nunca he querido todas las cosas que quiero tener cuando estoy contigo.—ella no dijo nada. Sólo lo miró. Él sintiéndose impaciente, puso sus manos en los hombros y las deslizó por los brazos para sentirla. La rubia se paralizó, pero no se alejó. Llevó sus manos a su cara. Con el pulgar

acarició sus mejillas y labios. Ella cerró sus ojos ante el contacto.

—¿Por favor, Candy, podemos simplemente... volver? Todo iba tan bien antes. Fue perfecto. Quiero volver a estar así. Lo quiero mucho. Nunca he tenido a alguien, lastimado a alguien, que significaba más para mí que... yo. Y saber que metí la pata por mi maldita estupidez, es sólo... insoportable.—ella alejó sus manos. Y dió unos pasos atrás.

—No.— recogió su bolso del escalón.

—¿Por qué?— aclaró su garganta.—¿Por qué no?

—Ilusionaste a alguien con falsas expectativas mientras estabas conmigo. Ibas a casarte con ella. ¿Y ahora me dices que estás enamorado de mí?

—Lo estoy.—dijo firme. Ella sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

—¿Y por qué demonios debo creerte, Terry?—se quedó de pie ahí. Silencioso. Porque no tenía nada. Ninguna defensa. Ella se giró para irse. Y él entró en pánico.

—Candy, por favor espera...—bajó unos cuantos escalones poniéndose delante de ella. Se detuvo pero miró por encima de él, como ignorándolo.—Sé que metí la pata. Mal. Lo de Susana fue estúpido y cruel. Y lo siento. Más de lo que puedas creer. Pero... no puedes permitir que eso arruine lo que podríamos tener.—ella se rió en su cara.

— ¿Lo que podríamos tener? ¿Qué tenemos, Terry? Todo lo que hemos tenido son argumentos, competencia y lujuria..

—No. Es más que eso. Lo sentí anoche y sé que también lo sentiste. Lo que tenemos podría ser espectacular. Si le das una oportunidad. Sólo necesito una sola oportunidad. Por favor.—suplicó. Ella apretó sus labios en una línea recta. A continuación, pasó por su lado. Él la tomó del brazo.

—Déjame ir, Terry.

—No puedo. —ella se separó de él.

—Esfuérzate. Una vez lo hiciste. Estoy segura que puedes conseguirlo otra vez.—dijo dejando al castaño en medio de las escaleras.

Luego salió por la puerta desapareciendo de la vista de éste.

Si ella quería que él la reconquistara podía estar segura de que así sería. Terry no tenía ni la mínima intención de dejarla ir.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Chicas, espero sepan disculparme por tardar tanto pero no logro inspirarme para escribir, más en PEQUEÑA TRAVIESA.**_

 _ **Pero tranquilas que no las dejaré a media.**_

 _ **Por cierto, la fiesta de cumple de mi sobrino estuvo genial. Gracias por los saluditos que fueron dados.**_

 _ **Gracias por su atención.**_


	8. Chapter 8

AVISO ! ! !

Lamento desilusionarlas pero este no es un capítulo más, solo quería avisarles a aquellas queridas lectoras que han estado esperando que continuara, que no podré seguir con la historia. Por lo menos no por ahora. Así que para no dejarlas inconclusas, he pedido a una querida amiga, Candelaria G. White, que le diera continuación, por lo que aceptó. Pero solo lo hará con una de ellas: Mi dulce perdición.

Ya más adelante veré cómo hago con las demás.

Les pido mil disculpas por no poder complacerlas por ahora con un final para las otras dos.

Espero sepan comprender.

 **Cómo siempre muy agradecida con todas ustedes.**


End file.
